


Academy's Trouble

by HeleSL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleSL/pseuds/HeleSL
Summary: Private High School AU. Emma and Regina are new to Storybrooke's Academy and they are forced to share the room in their dorm. Regina is an all A's student while Emma, well, she just wants to have fun while learning. This will be a swan queen story, not cs nor oq. Rated M for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new story! This is a short chapter to introduce you to the characters but I promise there's more to come. Enjoy and let me know if you want more ;)

"I don't understand why can't I just share the room with you," Regina tried again with a frown as she walked next to her sister.

Zelena rolled her eyes and pushed a red curl away from her face, "I've already told you. I'm a year ahead of you and the rooms are arranged by years." She shot a glance at her sister and smirked, nudging her arm," Are you scared?"

Regina glared at her. "Of course not," she huffed. "I just hope I get a good roommate. That's all."

"I'm praying for whoever is so lucky to share a room with you on a daily basis," Zelena laughed at her own joke and Regina crossed her arms.

"Shut up."

Zelena had been attending this private school for a year now, while Regina had stayed at her old school with her mother at the head of the institution. After insisting for a couple of years, Regina was finally able to leave her mother's grip and attend to another school and, after hearing all the things her sister told her, she had no doubt this school was the best for her.

She had thought they would share a room at the dorm since they hadn't done that in a long time but her plans didn't go quite through.

"Who knows," Zelena shrugged next to her. "Maybe this is your chance to finally find love. Like in a movie! You enter you room and there she is, sitting on her bed, and she looks up at you…"

"Zelena!" Regina cut her sister's tale with a blush covering her cheeks. Zelena was the only one she had come out, fearing her mother could find out in the old school.

Finally the big school structure appeared in the horizon and she took a breath. There she could finally have a fresh start, away from her mother. Or at least, as far as she could get in the same city.

Zelena slid her arm over her shoulders and brought her closer, "C'mon sis, it's going to be fine. You'll see."

Regina smiled at her and nodded, truly hopping she was right.

* * *

"Welcome to Storybrooke's Academy." A small woman smiled at the crowd gathered around the stairs. She was young, Regina noticed, and she fitted more in a bakery rather than at a school. "Unfortunately, Principal Lucas can't join you, so I'll be your guide today. My name's Mary Margaret, but everyone calls me Snow."

Regina eyed the rest of the students that were with her. Her future classmates. She tried to search for someone she could get along and her eyes were draw to a blonde girl who fitted even less than Mary Margaret.

The girl was wearing jeans, a shirt knotted to her waist, a tank top and a red leather jacket. She was leaning in, whispering something to another girl and making her giggle. Regina frowned at her rude behaviour and looked away, now focusing on what the teacher was saying as they followed her.

"I teach Biology and I will be your tutor this year, so if you have any doubt or question, my door is always open." She paused to smile at the students and then kept walking, showing the different classrooms. A man stopped reading the papers he was carrying when he saw the crowd, stopping next to Mary Margaret with a smile.

"So you're the newbies, huh?"

"David," Mary Margaret scolded him, although the smile on her face didn't make it very believable. "These are the new students. This is David Nolan. He's teaching you maths this year."

He raised his right hand, "I promise to make you like maths by the end of the year. If I fail, I'm buying the booze for the end of the year's party."

"David!" Mary Margaret exclaimed and he just laughed.

"Soda. I meant soda," he threw a wink at the students and left the crowd, going back to his papers.

Mary Margaret shook her head with a smile and Regina rolled her eyes. She thought this school would have competent teachers, not…this. When they stopped again, Regina's eyes found the blonde from before, now tapping her foot on the floor and making a repetitive sound. She narrowed her eyes at the young girl and, as if the blonde had felt it, their eyes locked.

Regina held the stare and could see from across the room the bluest eyes she had seen looking at her with curiosity. When the other girl smiled at her, Regina stiffened her back and looked away. At least she had stopped tapping her foot, she thought in an attempt to ignore the fact she could feel the heat on her cheeks.

* * *

"Okay, now I'll arrange the roommates," Mary Margaret—Regina refuse to call her Snow—announced in front of a desk with a great amount of keys waiting to be handed. "You will have a month to adapt, and you can always ask for a change in case any of you feel uncomfortable. We tried to arrange it the best way possible though, so we hope that isn't the case."

She grabbed the list and started to read names in couples, handing them their keys. Regina watched how her classmates smiled shyly at each other and walked to a side of the room, chatting about themselves, and swallowed her nerves. Regina wouldn't say she was someone difficult to live with, she just wanted everything to be tidy and neat to ensure the best vibe for her room.

Her sister disagreed; she had told Regina multiple times she was really difficult to live with.

Mary Margaret kept going, handing keys and saying names, until there were only two left on the side of the not yet assigned. Regina glanced at her side and saw the blonde at the same time Mary Margaret said her name, "Regina Mills?"

Regina took a step forward, her heart beating fast without a good reason, "Here."

Mary Margaret smiled at her before looking down to read the other name, "Okay. Emma Swan?"

The girl stepped forward, but tripped on her own feet and, out of reflex, Regina held out her arms to stop her from falling face to the ground. The girl—Emma—blowed a strand of gold hair off her face and smiled, "Thanks."

Once they were both standing in front of Mary Margaret, Regina turned to the teacher after murmuring, "Be more careful next time." She grabbed the key and made her way towards the other students.

When they joined them, Emma leaned in. "It feels like being picked the last in a game, doesn't it?" she whispered, her breath tickling Regina's neck.

Regina turned to look at her and found the blue piercing eyes, now noticing they were splashed by green dots, "No." She looked down to the number written on the key. 108. Looking up but avoiding Emma's eyes, she said, "Let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2

"I got dibs on this bed!" Emma exclaimed as she jumped on the bed closer to the window.

"It looks like I don't have a choice," Regina mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her suitcase and lifted it to put in on her bed. She turned to look at Emma, but the blonde was laying with her eyes closed, a big smile almost covering her face.

Regina cleared her throat to make her open her eyes, "Give me your number."

Emma raised one eyebrow and rose, leaning on her elbows as she smirked, "Wow, that's what I call going straight to the point."

Rolling her eyes, Regina busied herself into opening her suitcase. "If we're going to share a room we need each other's numbers in case something happens." Emma sat up on bed and watched her pulling out her clothes and hanging them on their shared closet.

"We just arrived and you're already something is going to happen?" she asked.

Regina hung a shirt and turned. "Since you get that bed, I get more room in the closet." She drew an imaginary line a little left of the middle of the closet, "This is where the limit is." Her eyes roamed down Emma's body and then came back to her face, "I don't know about yours, but my clothes cost more than this school, so be careful."

Emma opened her mouth, but a girl jumped inside their room, knocking on the open door, "Em?" Regina turned on her heels to look at the intruder and she was about to protest when the girl noticed her. "Oh, hi. I'm Ruby. Regina, wasn't it?" she said holding out a hand.

Regina looked back and forth between her hand and her face and nodded slowly, finally shaking her hand firmly, "I believe you're correct."

"Now that's a hand shake girl," Ruby smiled at her. Then she turned to Emma, "You all set?"

Emma nodded and hopped off the bed, joining her friend, "Yeah, I'll put everything up later. Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Regina wondered before she could stop herself. "Mary Margaret told us we had to stay in our rooms. She's coming to check everything is fine any minute now."

Emma blinked at her, "So?"

"So you have to be here when she comes." Regina crossed her arms; had the other girl even listened anything she had just said?

"Just tell her I went to the bathroom or something," Emma shrugged and turned to her friend.

They left the room and Regina stood dumbfounded, staring at nothing. She couldn't believe Emma had just left after they had been told specifically to stay in their rooms. Who did she think she was? Who was she even?

Regina eyed the small suitcase that was resting at the end of Emma's bed. Judging by the amount of things she had brought with her, it didn't seem she didn't own much. Her phone buzzed and pulled her out of her thoughtful haze.

 **How was the first day?** Zelena had texted her.

Regina sat on her bed and sighed.

_Okay. Yours?_

**Magnificent. Are you going to the party later?**

Regina frowned. _What party?_

**Every year the seniors throw a party the first day at their dorm. Alcohol free, I promise. Even some teachers go.**

Regina rolled her eyes and left the phone on the bed as she rose to her feet. It wasn't like she didn't like parties; at the age of 17 she had attended to a great number of them, but after the first day all she wanted was to take a shower and chill in her new room, so she did just that. There was still time to decide if she would go.

She had just put on her shirt when she heard some noise outside. She left the bathroom and saw the blonde hunched around her suitcase throwing piece of clothes on her bed. "It has to be here. Where are you dammit?" she was murmuring to herself.

Regina cleared her throat and Emma jumped, startled, "God, you scared me. Are you always this quiet?"

"What are you doing?" Regina wondered curiously, trying to get a glimpse over her shoulder.

"I just heard there is a party and I know I've got a top in here just perfect but I can't find—Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling out a top over her head in victory. It was just like the one she was wearing except it was black and more wrinkled.

"The party at the senior's dorm?" Regina asked as she sat on her bed.

Emma nodded and started to take off her shirt. Regina opened her eyes wide before looking away, flushing at the other girl's lack of shame. "Yeah. Are you coming? You can join Rubes and I, she's just waiting outside."

"No, I actually was—"

"Oh come on. You look like you need a little fun."

Regina whipped her head and saw how Emma finished her look applying light eyeliner. Their eyes met on the mirror as Emma smirked smugly at her.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

Emma rolled her eyes and threw her red leather jacket on. "So, you coming?"

To a party full of unknown people with you and your friend that seem to lack of any common sense? To this day Regina still doesn't know what possessed her when she answered, "Yes, let me grab a jacket."

Emma grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, "You won't need one. If you're cold you can borrow mine."

They met Ruby outside their door and the girl smiled when she saw Regina, "Hey Reg, you made it! C'mon, the party already started."

"Don't call me Reg," she deadpanned. "And arriving early to a party is lame."

Ruby blinked at her and her smile grew as she turned to Emma. "I like her," she said pointing at Regina as if she wasn't there. She was about to protest when Emma tugged at her hand and realized she was still holding hers.

Regina let it go and fixed her hair, following the other girls out of their dorm.

* * *

 Zelena had been right. As soon as they arrived to the senior's dorm, they saw David chatting to a few students and what Regina guessed were more teachers. The hall was crowded and the rest of the dorm was open, with students going back an forth. There was music in the background but not too loud.

Suddenly a boy jumped in front of them, raising his hands. "Welcome to Storybrooke's Academy!" he imitated Mary Margaret pulling a high voice.

The teacher appeared next to him and slapped his arm, "Killian." Regina noticed she was smiling; if she was in her position, Regina would be so mad he would never pass any class.

The boy laughed and hid from the teacher's incoming slap on his shoulder. "Anyways, drinks over there," he said pointing to his right. "Cool side over there," he pointed at a small crowd where the older students were chatting. "And you can go wherever you want. Mi casa es tu casa."

Ruby and Emma laughed as they watched him go greet other students. Mary Margaret smiled apologetically at them and followed the boy, already seeing him imitating her again. The girls made their way towards the drinks and Regina followed, not really knowing what to do.

As Emma filled her glass, Regina felt an arm around her shoulder. "Sis! I never thought you would make it," Zelena smiled broadly.

She was swaying slightly and Regina raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had said no alcohol?"

"A girl has her ways," she winked. She noticed the other girls and turned to Regina, "Great! You already made friends. I knew it would be okay." She half hugged her and left them, jumping to another student that was passing by. Regina rolled her eyes and reached for a glass.

"Zelena is your sister?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

Regina blinked, "Yes, why?"

"She's hot," Ruby commented following her with her eyes.

"I heard she has Snow under her thumb because she caught her with Charming last year," Emma informed her with a certain flash of admiration in her eyes.

"Charming?" Regina tilted her head.

Emma looked at her, "David. You know, Snow and Prince Charming?"

"What a weak comparison." Regina took a sip from her glass.

Suddenly Ruby hung to Emma's arm, "Emma look! There's the hot guy I told you about. Let's talk to him." She dragged the blonde and in seconds Regina was left alone next to the drinks table. She turned on her heels and scanned the room, trying to find a new student alone as herself to talk to.

When she was about to give up, a girl approached the table to refill her glass. "Hello, are you new here?" Regina nodded and the other girl grinned, holding out a hand, "Me too! I'm Kathryn."

Regina shook her hand but couldn't hide the surprise on her face, "Regina Mills. I would've never thought you're new here."

"Ouch. That means I look older than I am," the other girl grimaced and Regina shook her head.

"No, I didn't mean that. You just seem to…know the place."

Kathryn laughed and attached her hand to Regina's arm. "Rule number 1 at a party: look like you own the place."

"I thought rule number 1 was to never take your eyes off your glass," Regina attempted to joke.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Well, that shouldn't be a rule if boys behaved like they weren't animals."

Regina cleared her throat, "I agree. It was…a joke."

"Oh I know," Kathryn smiled warmly at her. "So, what classes are you taking? You look like I could ask you help with the homework."

Regina looked at her and smiled. Perhaps coming to the party wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

 Regina couldn't sleep. She had left the party a while ago and although she had had fun with Kathryn, she still was a little tired, so she had left early. She wasn't surprised when she arrived and found Emma's bed empty.

Now, half an hour later Regina couldn't get herself to sleep. She felt tired but her brain was going over the first day, already planning on the next day. She was thinking that she hadn't pulled out the uniform from the closet for the next day when she heard a soft knock on the door.

Frowning, Regina waited in case she had imagined, but when the second knock came, she finally got up. When she opened the door she found Emma on the other side.

She smiled, "Sorry, I forgot my keys."

Regina let her in with a roll of eyes, closing the door softly behind them. "This is what I meant with something happening"

Emma yawned as she removed her jacket, "Okay, okay. If you're so desperate for my number I'll give it to ya." She smiled smugly although she was so sleepy it looked more like a grimace.

Regina glared at her and came back to her bed. "Don't forget your keys next time," she huffed.

"Okay, okay. G'night," Emma yawned again getting into bed. Regina watched her curling up beneath the sheets with her clothes still on and closing her eyes. "Nice pyjamas, by the way."

Regina looked down, suddenly self conscious, and saw her star wars pyjamas. She looked up to snap back but Emma was already sleeping, so she got into bed and hoped she could at least get some sleep before morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes you may find. Also the educational structure is different than mine, so I'm kind of making it up as I go trying to get it to be as realistic as possible.

The second her alarm rang, Regina turned it off and smiled as she stretched in her bed. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't in her bed anymore. She opened her eyes and saw the other bed; Emma was lying sprawled on her stomach, facing away from her, but her arm was hanging out of the bed. It looked like the most uncomfortable position ever, but she could hear the deep breathing of the other girl from her own bed.

She rolled her eyes and got up, pulling out the uniform out of the closet and hanging it in the door before heading inside the bathroom. A few minutes later, she heard banging on the bathroom door.

"Please, open up," she heard Emma's muffled voice from the other side.

"Wait for your turn," Regina shouted, her hand reaching for the shower.

There was banging on the door again. "Regina please, I gotta pee. It'll be quick."

"You should have thought it earlier. I'm about to get a shower," Regina argued with the door, crossing her arms.

She heard grunting and a loud thump against the door. "It'll be a minute. God, it won't kill you," she heard closer now, as if Emma was leaning her head on the door.

Regina glared at the door and finally sighed, turning off the shower. She opened the door abruptly and Emma fell forward over her. When they managed to switch places, Regina stared at her, "One minute."

Emma closed the door in her face and Regina clenched her fists. She had a routine, every morning the same. Shower, dress up, breakfast, class. Everything on its perfect time. And now Emma was just messing the routine up.

She crossed her arms as she waited, looking at the bathroom door. When a minute passed, she let it go and gave her another minute, but when she suddenly heard the shower running Regina opened her eyes wide.

"Emma!" she knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" she heard beneath the sound of the water running.

Regina grunted and stared at the door, "I'm never letting you in again!" When she got no answer, she decided to take a breath and move onto other things. She made her bed and checked her bagpack was all set, and finally Emma opened the door, letting out the steam.

"I hope you didn't waste all the hot water," Regina glared at her before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her a little too loudly. Finally on her schedule again, she took a breath and got into the shower, determined to not to let her morning be disturbed.

The shower had relaxed her and when Regina left the bathroom with a smile, it faded when she saw Emma wearing her uniform. "What are you doing?" she stared in horror how Emma was stretching her shirt on the back.

The blonde looked up and blinked, unaware of what she meant. "That's _my_ uniform."

Realization hit Emma's features as she opened her mouth, "Oh that makes sense. I thought I had gotten the size wrong. Sorry, I'll take it off." She started to unbutton her shirt and Regina rolled her eyes before looking away.

"God, just grab yours and change in the bathroom."

Emma laughed softly and Regina looked at her, "You don't like to see flesh. Noted." She got her uniform and disappeared behind the door again. Shortly later, she appeared and let Regina in to change. When both of them were done, Regina grabbed her bagpack to leave and Emma followed her.

"Hey I know we started on the wrong foot. Let me buy you breakfast to make up for all the tripping and the uniform and…," she scratched the back of her head and smiled, "And the key last night."

Regina stared at her, "It's okay. I can buy my own breakfast." She kept walking but Emma didn't stop.

"I _know_ you can. I just want to," she insisted.

Regina stopped and turned to look at her, "Just grab your key and leave _me_ be the first to the bathroom in the mornings and we're even."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "But what if I really need to pee?"

Crossing her arms, Regina lifted on eyebrow, "Like this morning?" Emma smiled and sighed, holding out her hand.

"Okay. With one condition: we take turns to be the first to the bathroom." Regina eyed her hand and considered ignoring it, but in the end she shook it, satisfied with the deal.

"Hey Regina!" they heard behind them, and they turned to find Kathryn. Regina smiled and Emma just stared. "I was just about to get breakfast. Wanna join?"

"Sure," she said entering the dining room and leaving Emma behind. Kathryn pointed back and frowned.

"Did I interrupt something important?"

"Emma?" Regina waved her hand, "No, it wasn't important. So tell me, did you get Frederick's number?"

Kathryn started to tell her all about the previous night, after Regina had left while she listened to her new friend, unaware of Emma's frown as she watched the two girls walking away.

* * *

Regina was a person of methods. She liked to be in control of everything, because that way there wouldn't be any unwanted surprises. That's why she was rushing into her room anxiously when she should be at the first class. When she opened the door, she saw Emma on her bed, reading a book, and she lifted her gaze from it as she entered the room.

"Have you seen my schedule?!" Regina almost yelled. Emma stared at her, watching how Regina didn't wait for an answer and started to empty her bag on her bed. "It has to be here. I know I put it in yesterday."

Emma glanced at the desk and noticed the schedule hung in front of it and her lips drew a smile. She closed the book and sat on the edge of her bed. "Is it all colourful, with the words Regina's Schedule on the top?"

Regina turned to look at her, "Yes! Have you seen it?"

Emma looked at the desk, containing her laugh, and Regina followed her gaze until she saw what she was looking for right in front of her. She snatched it and released a breath, looking down at it.

"With your sense of control I'd thought you'd known which classes you have by now," Emma sneered.

Regina shot her a glare, "Shouldn't you be at class too?"

"It's still 8:15. We still have time, relax." She laid back on her hands and closed her eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, "It's past 9 already, you idiot. We're late."

Suddenly Emma opened her eyes and jumped from the bed, "What? But my clock says…," she glanced at her watch and opened her eyes wide. "Shit. I can't mess it up this time." Regina watched her collect her things and both of them hurried out of their room.

"Which class should you been at?" she asked as they made their way out of the dorm.

"Biology," Regina grimaced; she didn't like to see Mary Margaret first thing in the morning. For some reason she didn't like all that 'good teacher' pose she had.

"Cool. Me too," Emma smiled. "Race you! The first one gets the first turn tomorrow morning."

She took off, running towards their class, leaving Regina dumbfounded. Reacting a little late, she took off too. She'd be damned if she let Emma get the first turn two mornings on a row.

Regina caught up with Emma, but arrived at the same time to the door. Emma smiled at her breathlessly, "I wouldn't have guessed you have it in you. I had a hard time keeping up with you."

"Well, you should know who you're dealing with before challenging someone to a race," Regina said as breathlessly as the other girl, holding her head high and fixing her hair.

"It was a tie though, so we'll have to rock, paper, scissors it," Emma shrugged.

"Or even better, I get to be first tomorrow because you had it today."

Emma rolled her eyes as she reached for the doorknob, "You're no fun."

Regina was ready to retort but as the door opened everyone turned their heads to look at them. She cleared her throat and pulled her better innocent smile. "I'm sorry, Mary Margaret. We got lost and couldn't find the classroom. May we come in?"

The teacher smiled warmly and nodded, "Of course, it usually happens. And please, call me Snow."

Regina nodded and entered the class, Emma following her behind. She noticed there was only one free table and concealed the groan as she realized she would have to share the table with Emma.

"I just told the rest of your classmates that, for environmental reasons, this year we're limiting the number of books, so every lab couple will have to share a book." Snow left a book in their table and turned to come back to the front of the class to keep teaching the lesson.

Regina pulled out a notebook and grabbed the book, opening it by the page Snow was teaching about. "So," Emma whispered. "Lab partners."

Not looking away from the whiteboard, Regina raised her eyebrows, "Yes. I don't seem to get rid of you, Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan? What are you? My boss?" Emma laughed softly, earning a glare from Regina, but that didn't falter her smile. Regina only hushed her and Emma rolled her eyes. She watched by the corner of her eyes how Emma just leaned her chin on her hand and listened, not making any notes, and her lips curled in disapproval.

* * *

 When the lesson finished, they left the classroom and found Ruby outside waiting for Emma. "Hey Ems, hey Regina."

Regina nodded and smiled politely, but as Emma started to talk to her friend, she took the chance to escape the blonde. She was infuriating, but there was something about her that made Regina's curiosity surface. During the whole lesson all Emma had done was sit there and watch Snow. To Regina's eyes it seemed like if she wasn't even paying attention but when Snow made a question, Emma quickly raised her hand and answered correctly, entering into a conversation about bacteria with the teacher.

It had surprised Regina how Emma seemed to actually listen and learn as much as she had done taking notes. The bell interrupted the conversation and also Regina's trance, realising she had been staring at Emma all the time.

When the teacher dismissed them, her partner turned to look at her with a smirk, "You almost made a hole in my face with your stare."

And that definitely broke it. Regina rolled her eyes and gathered her things, grabbing the book as well. "Since you seem to lack of any bag, I'll take it for now," she murmured as they stood.

"Okay, but take care of our baby." Regina stopped her tracks and blinked at Emma, who laughed when she saw the expression on her face. That was when they had found Ruby, and Regina was glad to have a moment to herself. She had an hour and a half of debate ahead and she doubted Emma had picked that class.

As she made her way into the classroom, she caught a glimpse of a different blonde. "Kathryn," she called.

Kathryn turned and smiled at her, "Regina! Come here, this place is free." Regina took a seat next to her and started a conversation, but she was cut off when she heard Emma's voice.

She turned and saw her entering the room along with Ruby, taking seats in the back of the class, "Oh God, no."

"What is it?" Kathryn asked following her gaze. "Oh, that's your roommate, right?"

Regina sighed, "Yes. She's everywhere; I can't get rid of her."

"I thought you guys got along. You know, this morning you seemed okay."

"She's infuriating. Always with that smugness all over her," Regina growled as she turned back to the front. "It's like nothing got to her."

"You barely know her. Perhaps all you need to do is get to know each other," Kathryn offered. Regina looked at her and considered it. True, she knew nothing about Emma Swan, but as she shot another glance at her and saw her loudly laughing with Ruby, she shook her head.

"I don't think that would make it better."

The door closed and everyone turned to see a small man struggling to hold a stack of papers, an umbrella and his coat. "Good morning class. I'm sorry I got a little late. I'm Archie, your debate teacher." He managed to get to his desk in one piece and dropped everything on it, releasing a sigh.

"Okay, so I know you're expecting this class to be all politics and economics and such, but I've got something better. If you're able to debate seriously about, let's say, what's better between ketchup and mayo, you'll be able to defend any topic. So that's the line of this class. Now," he pulled out a list and eyed it. "Regina Mills?"

Regina straightened her back in her chair, "Yes?"

He smiled at her, "Please come up to the stage, as I like to call it. You'll defend that dolphins are better than sharks. Now for the sharks' side we have," he eyed the list and stopped near the end. He looked up and Regina's heart skipped a beat when he said the name, "Emma Swan?"

Emma hopped next to Regina, behind her lectern. "Hello again. Fate seems to keep throwing us together," she smiled in a way Regina thought was meant to be charming.

She rolled her eyes. "More like bad karma," she murmured to herself.

"Okay, so Regina, you go first then Emma you can reply to her. Ready?" The two girls nodded and he lowered his hand, "Go."


	4. Chapter 4

“Sharks may have strength but what is that compared to intelligence? They have developed their own language and it’s scientifically proven that they’re the smartest mammal after humans,” Regina argued.

“Well they can talk all they want but that won’t be useful when a shark eats them in one bite,” Emma pointed out and Regina rolled her eyes.

“First of all, that’s physically impossible since their size is very alike. And second, and I repeat, intelligence beats brutality at so many levels.” Regina crossed her arms pointedly.

“You cannot take a joke, right?”

“Well, we’re not joking. We’re debating and your point is weak, dear.”

“Girls,” Archie tried to cut in, but he went unheard by both of them as Emma replied.

“It’s not. When it comes to survival sharks have advantage since they are one of the biggest predators. Brutality _beats_ intelligence when it comes to that. When threatened, sharks can destroy. What can dolphins do? Talk to them until they’re bored to death like you do?” Emma threw with a glint of challenge in her eyes.

“Girls,” Archie tried again, but Regina leaned forwards, clawing her nails to the lectern and smiling at Emma like if she was her pray.

“So act out of instincts and mess everything up like you is the best option? When it comes to survival, intelligence _is_ key. It will help you find food, shelter and water.”

“They live _in_ fucking water, Regina. It doesn’t take much of intelligence to find it,” Emma replied. The students were looking back and forth between them, like in a tennis match, watching how they almost had fire in their eyes.

“They can’t drink the ocean’s water, you moron. They produce it from the food they eat and _find_ thanks to their intelligence.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “That’s not intelligence, that’s biology. And sharks can find food easily; they can smell a drop of blood miles away from them.”

“You’ve seen way too many movies. Real life is not like that.”

The bell rang and finally they broke their gaze and seemed to realise where they were. Archie finally was able to cut in and stood between the lecterns as if to physically prevent them to start again. “Well, that was…heated. That’s the passion I like to see, but perhaps let’s leave personal stuff out of it, yes?”

They nodded and when Archie dismissed the class, Regina left the stage and came back to Kathryn while Emma took her time. As she passed by their side, Regina looked at her and Emma smiled smugly as she saluted her with two fingers. As she grabbed her bag abruptly, Kathryn followed her.

“That was a bit intense for a dolphins vs sharks debate, don’t you think?” she commented.

“And you said getting to know each other would work. It would take a miracle for me to even stand her. It’s all that…,” Regina gestured with her hands and shrugged, “vibe of her, like if she owned the place and could do whatever she wanted.”

Kathryn nudged her, “Hey, it’s not all that bad. She can’t be in all your classes, right?”

Regina sighed as they made their way into the dining room to have lunch, “I hope so.”

* * *

 

Regina didn’t see Emma in any other of her classes that day, but for some reason, she couldn’t stop talking about her to Kathryn, who did share her classes. They walked together to the dorms, while she complained once again about her roommate.

When they were at Kathryn’s door, they stopped and she turned, “Don’t let her get to you.”

“Easy to say,” Regina sighed tiredly.

“Well, you could always ask for a change of room at least,” she tried and Regina nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I could do that. Anyways,” she smiled at her friend. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” She held her breath. Regina wasn’t very good at making friends and she really liked Kathryn. She just hoped she hadn’t scared her away with all the complaining about Emma.

Kathryn opened her door and winked, “Sure thing! See you tomorrow.”

Regina walked to her room feeling her shoulders relax a little. It was still early, barely 6, and she still had time for a long shower before grabbing dinner, if she even felt like that. On her first day she felt drained of all energy.

She opened the door and stopped when she saw it was empty. Good, she thought, but she didn’t really believe it. She was ready to give Emma a piece of her mind for the debate, but in perspective, it was better without her. So she went directly to the shower.

She had just taken off her clothes, folding them neatly, and entered the shower when the bathroom door opened. Regina jumped startled and made Emma’s shadow behind the curtain. Not only that, she watched how she took off her own clothes as she shook her head. From the shower Regina could hear the loud bang of music coming from the headphones.

She watched in horror how Emma stripped from all of her clothes and tried to find her voice, but she was frozen in the shower. It seemed like Emma hadn’t noticed her and turned to the shower, finally taking off her headphones.

Regina only had time to grab her towel and cover with it before Emma opened the curtain. “Fuck! Regina!” Emma jumped as she saw her.

Regina raised her gaze to the ceiling, trying to forget the soft flesh she had seen for a second. She felt her cheeks turning red, but her voice seemed to come back. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she exclaimed.

“What do you think?” Emma said grabbing a towel and covering herself too much to Regina’s –surprising– relief. “Taking a shower.”

“Well, are you blind? _I_ was about to take a shower. Didn’t you think about checking it was free first?” she fumed.

“Didn’t you think to warn me before I took off all of my clothes?” Emma threw back.

“You wouldn’t have heard me over the loud drumming of your headphones. You may not be blind, but you are definitely deaf,” Regina shot back.

“Oh my god you really like to argue with me, don’t you?” Emma asked suddenly smiling and it left Regina speechless, not expecting that. She blinked at Emma, who rolled her eyes as her smile turned into a victorious smirk.

She turned grabbing her headphones and before she closed the door behind her, she shot over her shoulder, “Don’t take too long, dolphin.”

Regina stared at the door as she felt the comeback to Emma’s early remark in the tip of her tongue a little too late. It seemed the blonde was a specialist in leaving Regina speechless, and she hated that. No one had been able to win Regina at bickering, not even Zelena, who knew better than to argue with her sister.

Shaking her head, Regina left the towel and started the shower, realising the heat on her cheeks hadn’t faded yet.

* * *

 

When Regina left the bathroom she saw Emma lying on her stomach, eyeing the biology book with a pencil dancing in her fingers. She had put on a long shirt of some band, Regina guessed. The girl looked up to see Regina and dropped the pencil, rising to her feet.

“Finally. I hope you didn’t mind I grabbed the book from your bag. I added a few notes next to yours,” she said before closing the door behind her.

Regina reached for the book but had no time to read when she heard a knock on the door. She frowned at it; she wasn’t expecting anyone, but it was highly probable Emma was. She wasn’t wrong when she opened the door to find Ruby on the other side.

“Oh hey Regina. Emma isn’t nearly ready, isn’t she?” she wondered with an eyeroll.

“She’s taking a shower actually.” Regina blushed slightly, the shower incident coming to her mind as she said it.

“She’s literally never on time, this girl,” Ruby shook her head and Regina couldn’t help a smile.

“So I’ve noticed.”

Ruby cleared her throat and shifted her weight from leg to leg, “So, uhm. Can I wait inside? It’s kind of uncomfortable to stand here waiting for her.”

Regina sighed; it’s not like she wanted to be in a closed space with Emma’s friend who seemed to have little in common with, but she couldn’t leave her there. So she stepped aside to let her in. Ruby took her place in Emma’s bed and noticed the book on Regina’s. “Studying already?”

Following her gaze, Regina shook her head, “Actually Emma was. When I went out of the shower she was making notes.”

Ruby smiled at Regina’s surprised voice, “It took you by surprise too, right?”

“What took me by surprise?”

Leaning in to whisper, like if it was a secret, Ruby smiled with complicity, “How smart she is? When I met her I thought she didn’t give a shit about classes but she got the best grades at our school. I’m here thanks to her.”

Regina eyed her curiously and unconsciously leaned in as well, “What do you mean?”

Ruby shrugged, “We’re here as a part of the poor’s scholarship. You know, that thing privates schools do, accepting a few outcasts to prove they’re good for society? Emma let me copy her test and we were chosen from our orphanage to come here. They pay for everything so it’s pretty cool since we have zero to nothing.”

Regina tried to hide the surprise, but her eyebrows shot up. She wouldn’t have imagined that was their story. She was about to ask Ruby to tell her further about Emma’s backstory when the bathroom door opened. Emma stopped when she saw them leaning with complicity and narrowed her eyes, “What’s going on here?”

Ruby smiled and sat up, “Just catching up with Regina. You ready?”

Emma nodded slowly, not quite convinced as she saw Regina’s features. She had a glint of kindness in her eyes; that was new. “Yeah, just let me put on my boots,” she murmured.

“Do it quick, I’m starving.” Ruby turned to Regina as Emma put on her boots quietly, something unusual to Regina. “We’re grabbing dinner, wanna come?”

Regina shook her head and smiled politely, “No thanks. I’m not hungry.”

Ruby shrugged and looked at Emma, who was now on her feet all set, avoiding Regina’s gaze. “Let’s go,” the blonde murmured dragging Ruby out by her arm. The last thing Regina saw before the door closed was Ruby waving her goodbye.

* * *

 

Regina had tried to forget Emma. She put her headphones on and pulled out her favorite book, but she still was on the same page she had started on. So Emma was there for a scholarship, coming from an orphanage. That would explain why the two girls were so close, they probably were like sisters at that point.

Perhaps she had gone too hard on her, Regina thought. It was already dark outside when Emma finally came back. As soon as she entered the room, Regina raised her gaze from the book and opened her mouth, but Emma stopped her.

“Don’t. Ruby told me she told you. Just don’t.” She lacked of her usual smugness and she seemed even upset.

“I just—” Regina tried again, but Emma looked at her.

“I don’t need your sympathy. The fact that I don’t come from the same place as you do doesn’t mean anything.”

Regina held her stare and noticed Emma really meant it. It was a different side of her she hadn’t seen and it seemed it really bothered Emma when people felt sympathy for her. So Regina did what she was the best at.

“I actually just wanted to tell you I totally beat you at debate. Very week arguments, Miss Swan,” she lifted her book again as if she was back at reading, but she saw Emma’s relieved smile turn into a smirk over the top.

“I’ll give you that. Next time I won’t leave you win so easily.”

Regina hid the smile behind the book as she watched how Emma dropped in her bed and put on her headphones. Both of them spend the rest of the evening in a comfortable silence until it was time to sleep.

“I feel the need to remind you that I am first tomorrow morning, are you sure you don’t want to go now? Or perhaps you should buy diapers; I heard they are really useful.” Regina asked as she made her way to the bed, leaving the bathroom.

Emma opened one eye from the bed and looked at her, “Ha-ha, I’m not a child Regina.”

“Just saying,” Regina shrugged. “If you come banging on my door tomorrow morning, I won’t open this time.” There was a silence and Regina smiled when Emma got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back, Regina’s smugness was all over her face as she pulled out her uniform.

Emma rolled her eyes and got into bed, “Shut up.”

Regina’s smile only grew as she got into bed, turning off the lamp and letting the darkness take over.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina wasn't interrupted by a knock that morning. She took an early shower peacefully and took her time to get ready. She was packing her books when she noticed Emma was still sleeping. It was tempting to let her there; it would be priceless to see her face when she entered the class and lesson had already started. But even Regina had a heart, so she threw the pillow towards Emma, effectively waking her up.

"What…?"

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry," Regina said as she closed her bag pack. "Classes start in half an hour."

Emma's eyes opened wide, the slumber no longer in sight. She got up from the bed with a jump, but her feet tangled with the sheets and she fell to the floor. Regina rolled her eyes as she tried to conceal the smile on her face.

"Fuck," Emma exhaled. When she rose to her feet, about to enter the bathroom, she turned and looked at Regina, "Wait for me please?"

It took Regina by surprise. She had no reason to do that. She still had to have breakfast and then head to class to arrive in time; no room to wait for Emma to finish getting ready. "I'll be quick," Emma said when Regina didn't answer, but this time she closed the door.

Regina's stomach mumbled with hunger and she bit her lip. For some reason she was glued to the ground, instead of just leaving to have breakfast. She sighed and grabbing her bag, leaving the room.

When she returned a few minutes later, she found Emma sliding her socks up her thigh. Regina stared at her legs on display and swallowed unconsciously. Emma stopped the motion as soon as she saw her.

"I thought you had left."

Regina raised a brown bag, suddenly blushing slightly. She cleared her throat, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Figured you wouldn't have time to go get it so I brought it to you."

As she said it, Regina thought of how stupid it had sounded. She expected Emma to pull out her usual smugness and laugh at her, but the blonde's eyebrows shot up and suddenly her eyes were too blue for Regina to keep staring.

"Really?" If the surprise wasn't evident on her face, it was on her voice.

Regina just handed it to Emma, who took it and looked inside to find an apple and grilled cheese. When she raised her gaze, Regina saw the smirk, "How do you know grilled cheese is my favorite?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina waved her hand, "I took a wild guess. It's not like you ooze a healthy lifestyle."

"Then why the apple?" Emma wondered as she finished her outfit.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

Emma laughed and stood, "You actually _care_."

Regina crossed her arms and glared at her, "Don't get too excited. I just don't want to deal with a dead roommate in my first year."

"Right," Emma smiled at her. "What class do you have now?" she asked as they made their way out of their room. Emma pulled out the sandwich and took a big bite, closing her eyes and moaning exaggeratedly. "God, this is so good."

Regina ignored the way her stomach twitched at the sound. "Maths, with David."

"Charming," Emma corrected.

"His name is David, not Charming. That is childish."

Swallowing before answering, much to Regina's relief, Emma shook her head, "You know what is childish?" Regina looked at her, raising her eyebrow and Emma grinned, "Star Wars' pajamas."

Regina felt the heat on her ears and clenched her jaw, lifting a finger, "First of all, Star Wars is not _childish_. They are good movies. And second of all, I don't mess with your awful sense of style, so don't tempt me."

"My sense of style is not awful." Regina looked down to Emma's shirt which was out of place and the knot of her tie that was a mess, and raised one eyebrow pointedly. "That's not my sense of style. It's these stupid uniforms," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't get me started on that hideous red leather jacket you wear every day. Have you even washed it?" Regina shot back and Emma glared at her as she finished the grilled cheese.

"Whatever. So anyways, I've got maths too."

"Wonderful," Regina mumbled with sarcasm under her breath and, if Emma had heard, she didn't show it.

As they arrived to the class, Regina glimpsed Kathryn and waved when the blonde saw her at the door. Before Regina could walk towards her friend, Emma called for her, "Regina?" She turned and Emma looked into her eyes, "Thank you."

She could throw a witty remark about how Emma hadn't eaten the apple, about her eating behavior, about her sleeping through the alarm, but all Regina could do was nod and turn to leave, thrown away by Emma's sincerity.

When she took a seat next to Kathryn, the girl smiled, "Still at each other's throat?"

Regina looked up at her, her mind somewhere else, "What?"

"With Emma, I mean," Kathryn nodded towards Emma, who sat a few rows ahead of them, next to Ruby of course. "Are you going to ask for the change of roommate?"

"I—" Regina was cut off by David entering the class.

"Good morning, my dear students," he smiled brightly and Regina could understand why the nickname Charming was accurate for him. "I hope you had a good breakfast because you're going to need a lot of energy for today's lesson."

Regina smiled to herself as she pulled out her notebook, thinking of the breakfast incident that morning, and when she raised her gaze, her eyes met Emma's. The blonde caught her smile before Regina could hide it and raised two thumbs up before turning back to the front. Regina could only roll her eyes as she let the smile grow a little.

* * *

After a much more relaxed debate class, Regina headed towards history's class. Kathryn wasn't in it and, as she noticed Ruby sitting alone, she guessed Emma wasn't as well. Regina hesitated at the door; she didn't know anyone else yet and perhaps it would be good to sit with her.

When she cleared her throat, Ruby looked up and smiled, "Hey Regina. You're in history too, huh?"

"I am," Regina nodded. She eyed the seat like if it wasn't a big deal, "Do you mind if I take this seat?"

"Oh, sure!" Ruby scooted to leave room for her and Regina slid into the chair before pulling out her notebook. "How is it going?" Regina opened her mouth to answer but Ruby didn't let her. "Do you think Emma is mad at me for telling you about the scholarship? I mean she told me she's not, but perhaps she has told you anything?"

"Well, she hasn't said anything to me about it."

Although she hadn't confirmed Emma was upset with Ruby, it had the same impact on the girl, who slouched her shoulders, "I bet she is. She doesn't really like to bring that up, you know."

"I've noticed," Regina commented. She tried to stay out of it, she really did, but the curiosity was too strong. "Since when do you know each other?"

"We've known each other since I've got memory, but we started to get along like a couple years ago when we ended up on the same orphanage." Regina nodded, taking in the information, and was still lost in thought when Ruby shrugged, "Anyway, can I borrow you a pen? I forgot mine."

"Sure," Regina murmured handing her one of the extra pens she always carried just in case. The teacher, a small girl entered the class and, after introducing herself as Belle, she started to teach the lesson.

However, Regina couldn't bring herself to pay attention. For once in her life, she couldn't stop thinking about something else during her classes. She was used to focus, to zone out everything that didn't have anything to do with the lesson to guarantee good grades, but her mind kept drifting to Emma.

Most of the times she couldn't stand her and yet Regina couldn't stop thinking about her; she wanted to ask Ruby about her life, she wanted an excuse to talk about her, complain about her. They had shared a few moments of peace and Regina had enjoyed it but when it came to Emma, Regina wanted both to strangle her and to have her around.

Regina shook her head, trying to shake Emma off her mind as well, and looked down to her notebook still waiting for her to make notes. She leaned forward and tried to pay attention for the rest of the class, but when the bell rang all she had written on the paper was the date.

* * *

When Emma entered the room, Regina was lying on her bed, learning that if Emma wasn't there she wouldn't take the risk of taking a shower. The blonde was eating an apple, shaking her head to the beat of the music on her ears, and smiled when she saw Regina.

"An apple a day keeps a Regina away," Emma joked raising the apple as she took off her headphones.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. You don't need to torture yourself to an apple for that. I'll do it for free." Emma dropped heavily on her –unmade– bed and Regina winced. "You're going to break the mattress if you keep jumping on it like that."

"Seriously, do you _ever_ have fun?" Emma asked raising her head to look at Regina.

"All the time," Regina smiled. "Why do you always get here before I do? Our classes finish at the same time," she suddenly wondered.

She didn't expect Emma to blush. The girl tried to hide it quickly under a smug smile, "I'll tell you when you grow older."

"Whatever," Regina sighed and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower, please refrain from barging into the bathroom again."

"Sure, your majesty," Emma sneered, making Regina turn.

"What?"

Emma threw the apple into the waste bin, throwing it like throwing a ball into the basket and smiled when it entered clean, "You talk like you didn't live in the 21st century, so I'll refer to you as if you lived in the last century."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked, "As a queen?"

"I only think it is appropriate," Emma affirmed holding her gaze.

Nodding, Regina closed the bathroom door and stared at it. Had…Emma flirted with her? She felt her mouth suddenly dry and she licked her lips. She could hear the beating of her heart on her ears and shook her head as she took her clothes off.

Of course it wasn't like that, it was only their usual bickering. The reaction of her body to the possibility that Emma had actually flirted with her was only product of hatred because all Emma did was talk to her condescendingly.

The cold water hit Regina's shoulders and she shivered, but let it run down her body, closing her eyes.

* * *

When Regina closed the water stream, she heard voices outside. Once the sound of water running wasn't interfering, she could make Ruby's and Emma's voices. She got out of the shower and as she put on her clothes, she leaned a little to listen.

"What about mmm…Snow?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, c'mon that game is stupid. You know I wouldn't do that." Regina could feel disgust in Emma's voice and she frowned, wondering what they were talking about. She leaned closer to the door quietly.

"But it's 100.000$ for just one kiss! It would be quick," Ruby insisted amused.

Regina could almost see the grimace on Emma's face as she answered, "Definitely no."

"Okay. Now…," Ruby stopped and Regina figured she was thinking, but Emma cut her off.

"I thought you had come here so I could help you with maths." Regina smiled; Emma may act like a carefree soul, and perhaps she was, but when it came to help Ruby she was as responsible as Regina.

"But we can do _both_ ," Ruby insisted. "Would you kiss Regina for 100.000$?"

Regina saw her reflection opening her eyes wide, her heart skipping a beat as she heard the question. She stopped drying her hair with the towel, afraid that if she moved they would catch her listening.

"Ruby!" Emma shushed, exclaiming in a whisper. "Are you crazy? She's right there."

"She's taking a bath, she won't hear us," Ruby said a little lower, much to Emma's relief, Regina guessed. She leaned even closer to keep up with the conversation.

"You already know the answer," Emma whispered loud enough for Regina to hear. When she spoke again though, she lowered her voice even more and if Regina hadn't leaned in even further, she was sure she wouldn't have heard it.

"Hell, I would pay 100.000$ to kiss Regina."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update. In goes the angst.

Regina froze. Perhaps she had heard wrong? Emma was whispering after all and she had lowered her voice even more when she had added that last sentence. Regina watched her red cheeks on her reflection and was stunned to find she wanted to have heard right.

She didn't hear Ruby's answer nor what came after, she just stood there, her hair still half wet and the towel on her hand. What could she do now? Should she act like she hadn't heard? Or perhaps she should say something about it. But what?

Regina waited, trying to calculate how much time had to pass before it was believable that she hadn't heard anything. She realized she had made the wrong calculations when someone knocked on the door.

"Regina, did you fall on the shower and die?" Emma said behind the door and Regina rolled her eyes at the lack of tact of her roommate.

"Still alive," she shouted as she gathered the strength to go out. She opened the door and Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"Thank God, you really take your time." Emma walked past Regina and closed the door behind her.

Regina frowned. For some reason Emma seemed upset at her; perhaps she knew she had overheard the conversation? Ruby smiled at Regina and waved a pen from Emma's bed, "So we meet again."

Eyeing the books displayed in front of her, she raised an eyebrow. "Trouble at maths?" she asked like if she hadn't already heard Ruby was there for help.

The girl nodded and sighed, "Yeah. Teachers may go all 'hey, we're cool' but it's the second day and they already gave us homework. Did you already finish it?"

"Yes, I finished at lunch. It was easy," she lied with a shrug. She hadn't had lunch because she couldn't solve the problems and she had been almost late to the next lesson. She wouldn't admit it out loud though; only Kathryn knew and that was because they had lunch together.

Emma appeared on the room and threw a glare at Ruby as she sat on her bed. Regina's lips tugged at one side. "No jumping anymore?" she noted.

But Emma wasn't in the mood, because she grabbed the book and only murmured, "Wouldn't want to break the mattress." Then she leaned next to Ruby and caught her attention before starting to explain a problem Regina could remember from when she had read it that same day.

Regina frowned at Emma's attitude. For once she hadn't done anything wrong—aside from the eavesdropping, but it's not like Emma knew she had done that. She doubted it was because Regina had spent too much time on the bathroom; Emma was childish sometimes but not _that_ much.

Before she could do anything, there was a knock on the door. Emma looked up to her and their eyes locked. "Must be for you." And as fast as their gazes had found each other, Emma looked down again. She wasn't expecting anyone, but still Regina opened the door.

"Sis! It's been so long," Zelena exclaimed as she hugged her sister. Regina let her hug her really tight until she could feel her lungs complaining and cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked once she was free. Zelena entered the room before being asked too.

"Is that a way to receive—oh, you've got company," she cut off with a smile when she saw the two girls on Emma's bed. "I remember you. You were at the party with her the other day."

Ruby stood from the bed and fixed her skirt, "Yeah." She held her hand, "I'm Ruby."

Zelena shook it, eyeing her without seeming to care the girl could see it. "Zelena. You're the roommate?"

"No," Emma cut in rising from the bed. "That would be me."

Eyeing her as well, she shook the hand Emma held out. "Then it's you who I have to offer my condolences," she chuckled.

"Zelena!" Regina protested behind her, but Emma laughed at the joke.

"Yeah, but I think I'm starting to get her."

Raising an eyebrow, Zelena's gaze traveled from Emma to Regina. "Are you now?" she asked Emma.

"Hardly," Regina replied instead. Emma just smiled at her, suddenly back at being smug around Regina. She narrowed her eyes; what on earth was she playing to? "What are you doing here?" she repeated to her sister.

Zelena smiled at Emma with pity and patted her shoulder before turning to Regina, "I thought perhaps we could have dinner and catch up. Now that we're at the same school again we can spend some time together."

For some reason Regina glanced at Emma and felt her stomach hurt when she noticed the blonde was back with Ruby, hovering over the book. She sighed and nodded to her sister, "Sure. Let me grab the card." After a wave from Ruby and a nod from Emma, Regina left the room with Zelena.

"What's with the long face?" she asked her and Regina looked up.

"What long face?"

Zelena frowned and pouted at the same time, "This face. You look like you just failed a test." Regina glared at her and Zelena nodded, "Well, if you had failed you would be crying by now."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm not pulling that face."

"You are," Zelena sang and Regina sighed; her sister knew her all too well.

"How do you know if you like someone?" she asked quietly and Zelena stopped to look at her.

"You like someone?" she exclaimed and Regina looked around, relieved when she saw there was no one near them.

"Did you even listen? I'm asking _how_ do you know you like someone," she almost whispered as they made their way into the dining room. Zelena smiled and passed her arm around Regina. She hated that.

"Well, usually you want to spend a lot of time with them." Regina checked that mentally on the list. "You can't stop talking about them." Check. "Or thinking about them." Check. "You want to get to know them if you don't know yet." Check.

"Okay, stop. I think I get it," Regina stopped before the anxiety made her throw up in the middle of the dining room. She looked down at her plate and grimaced, not hungry anymore. Did she really like Emma? Ever since the girl had mentioned the kiss, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Kissing Emma's smugness off her lips; she'd like that.

"So, who is the lucky person?" Zelena asked, taking a seat next to Regina.

"You're foolish if you think I'm telling you. You're my sister."

"It's Emma, isn't it?" Zelena grinned and Regina spun around to look at her. She could've tried to hide the surprise, but it was too late now. "Oh my God, I called it. I just didn't really think it would take you only _two days_ to fall in love with your roommate."

"I'm not _in love._ "

"But you like her."

"I don't like her…" It sounded as weak for Regina as it did for Zelena, who looked at her pointedly. "…I don't know."

"She's pretty. You don't have such a bad taste after all. I thought I had lost you with Daniel," her sister commented as she devoured her salad. Regina looked down at hers and fiddled with the lettuce on her plate.

Emma was pretty, Regina knew from the moment their gazed had locked on the hallway on the first day, but she was so…Emma. "She may have mentioned she would kiss me," she mumbled quietly.

It was Zelena who spun around, "She did what? When? Why?"

Regina rolled her eyes, but she told her sister about how she had heard Emma and Ruby discussing that stupid game. Zelena nodded as she listened and then stared at Regina, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" Regina frowned.

"What do I mean? She likes you, you like her. I know you're not good at maths but it's basic two and two makes you making out," Zelena pointed at her with her fork.

Regina felt her cheeks burn, "God Zelena, you're my sister. Don't tell me that."

Her sister rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, don't act so prude now. What do you have to lose?"

"Oh, I don't know. Everything?" Regina snarled suddenly. Her sister just didn't get it.

She didn't get it; she didn't get it was the first time she liked someone after Daniel, that when he had died in a car crash she had built a wall around her, and that Emma had somehow jumped over it only to pinch Regina with a stick at every chance she gets. She didn't get Regina was scared of her feelings developing any further that just _liking_ Emma. Regina knew herself and she knew that once she was into it, there was no going back; when she loved, she did it strongly. Emma, however, just had said she would like to kiss Regina, and perhaps it was just that for her.

Regina stood, leaving the plate untouched, "I'm not hungry anymore. See you around."

"Regina," she heard a sigh from behind her but she didn't stop. She was in no mood. In the last hour she had been in a roller coaster of feelings and it was all because Emma damned Swan.

When she opened the door of her room, she found both beds empty. She checked the bathroom but Emma was nowhere in sight. _Good,_ she thought. She didn't want to deal with her or anyone, so she laid on her bed and forced herself to focus on the book she was reading.

The last thing she remembered was reading the first page for the millionth time before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm rang and Regina jumped out of her skin. She had fallen asleep the night before reading a book and she had forgotten to get everything ready for the next day. She sat up on the bed, ready to get up to get her uniform ready, but stopped when she noticed it was already hanging out of the closet. She also noticed the book was on the nightstand and she had a blanket over her.

Emma yawned on the bed next to her and sat up, brushing her eyes. Regina looked at her, knowing better than to ask when Emma wasn't fully awake. As the girl's feet touched the floor, she looked up to Regina.

"You snore when you sleep sitting up." She stood up and disappeared behind the bathroom door, leaving Regina dumbfounded. Once again.

She remembers she was reading the book then nothing. By what Emma had said, she had fallen asleep as she tried to read, so she hadn't done all those things half asleep. Emma had put the book away, had lied her down to the bed until she wasn't sitting up anymore, thrown a blanket over her and, knowing how Regina was, she had hung her uniform outside the closet.

Regina busied herself, making the bed and checking her bag until Emma finally got out of the bathroom, a haze of hot steam following her. "Your turn, queenie."

Stopping at the door, Regina turned, quirking up an eyebrow, "Queenie? Seriously? It wasn't enough with dolphin and your majesty?"

Emma looked up from her socks and smirked, "Are you keeping score?"

Regina rolled her eyes and closed the door fast enough to hide the smile. After a quick shower, she put on her uniform and, when she left the bathroom, she saw Emma lying on her bed. By the way she moved the phone in her hands, it looked like she was playing some sort of game. Regina put on her socks and shoes in silence and, after checking the bag again, she stood up.

She noticed Emma stood up too, following her out of the room. She decided not to mention the fact that Emma had waited for her when she had no reason to, and smiled instead.

As usual, Regina found Kathryn on her way to the dining room and waved as she saw her. The girl joined them. "I'm Kathryn," she said to Emma. "I believe we hadn't been introduced before."

"Emma," she smiled politely.

"So," Kathryn turned to Regina. "Frederick called!" she squealed.

Regina's features adopted a surprised expression, "He didn't!"

"I know, right? He invited me to the movies tonight and to dinner after that. He's so charming," she sighed. Regina wasn't looking, but she could practically see Emma's eye roll next to her. She ignored it.

"Oh wait! What day is today?" Kathryn gasped. She looked at Regina apologetically, "Shit, sorry. I completely forgot."

Regina smiled and waved her hand, "Don't worry, dear. I clearly can't compete with that. You enjoy it."

Kathryn hung to her arm, "I'll help you with maths another day, I promise."

Regina's back stiffened; she hadn't meant Emma to know she needed help with the subject, but smiled at her friend regardless, avoiding Emma's gaze, "Oh, don't worry about that."

As they made their way into the dining room, Emma glimpsed Ruby and smiled. However before she left the pair for her friend, she looked at Regina raising an eyebrow, "See you at bio?"

Regina nodded and watched her go, while Kathryn kept talking excitedly about her date.

* * *

As the days had developed, Regina already knew there were only three classes she didn't share with Emma. She had also figured out maths was the best class because she could watch Emma without being too obvious; it was the only class they shared in which she sat a few rows ahead of her.

Of course, it's not like she really cared. She had just noticed. While she stared at Emma. Carelessly.

David said something funny Regina didn't really get and watched Emma laugh in her seat. She used to lean on the two back legs of the chair and she almost fell as she laughed. It's not like Emma had a beautiful laugh; it was sharp, loud and sometimes made a weird noise with her nose. And yet Regina found she missed the sound as the laughter faded.

She shook her head and was thankful the bell rang just in time to interrupt her thoughts. "Before I forget, you better get ready for tomorrow. If I were you I would do some extra problems to practices," David teased with a smile.

"Ow, a test already?" Kathryn complained as they gathered their books. "I can't believe he chooses to make a test the day after my date. Please kill me."

Regina smiled at her friend's dramatic reaction, "C'mon Kat, like if you needed to study for this test."

"Still," Kathryn insisted. "How do you think you're handling it? I mean I can cancel if you need help for tomorrow…"

"Absolutely not," Regina shook her head as they left the classroom. "You have fun with you prince charming, I'll be okay."

They arrived to biology's classroom and they stopped at the door. Kathryn smiled excitedly at her before hugging her, "Wish me luck for tonight!"

Regina laughed and hugged back, "Good luck!" When she entered the class, Emma was already at the table, leaning back again on the two legs of the chair. "Or maybe I need luck," she murmured under her breath.

She sat in silence and pulled out the book. Before Snow arrived, she eyed the pages she had taught in the last lesson and frowned when she saw one of her notes crossed out. _Actually this isn't like this_ , she read next to it. She kept reading her notes and next to some of them she could read what she guessed it was Emma's.

Next to one of them, she could read: _Your writing is funny._

Regina spun around her head to look at Emma, who had that smug smile on her face as she noticed she had read it, and was about to snap at her when Snow started the lesson. Resigned to keep quiet, Regina wrote next to Emma's note: _Your writing is sloppy._

Emma leaned in and whispered, "Do you need help with maths?" Regina kept quiet, looking at the whiteboard, so Emma pinched her arm with the pen. "Hey."

"I'm fine and you know Snow said very specifically she doesn't like to hear whispering while she's giving the lesson," Regina whispered back.

They kept silent for a while, but after a moment, Emma pinched her again. Literally. "I could help you, you know. With maths, I mean."

"Shut up."

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned back on the chair. Regina didn't seem to change her expression, but inside her throat was tight, as she could still feel Emma's breath on her neck from when she had leaned in to whisper.

She was part thankful, half not that Emma decided to actually listen to her and stay silent for the rest of the lesson. It wasn't until it finished that she grabbed the book, "It's my turn."

"I can very well carry it, Miss Swan. We live in the same space so it's stupid to take turns to carry a book we share," she said as she left the classroom. Since it was the last class of the day, they headed together towards the dorms without realizing it.

Emma shrugged. "It's my turn, Your Majesty," she repeated anyways.

Regina rolled her eyes, "You didn't like 'queenie'?"

"It doesn't have the right ring, you know," Emma quipped and Regina smiled against her will. They walked by the library, which had a big clock on the top, and Emma suddenly gasped, "Oh shit. Uhm, I gotta go."

"Are you okay?" Regina asked more out of concern than out of habit; Emma seemed really nervous.

"Yeah, it's okay. I just…There's just somewhere I have to be at. I'll see you at the dorms. Bye," she waved her hand as she waked away and Regina frowned.

It was suspicious to say the least. It really wasn't her business, but Regina blamed her curious nature as she headed towards the path Emma had taken. She got to a gate and stopped. She couldn't see a way through and she was definitely not going to jump the gate and even less when she was wearing a skirt and she could scrape her knees.

But she wasn't going to give in that easily, so she walked around to find another way through. She mentally patted on her back when she found a hole. Scooting down, she was careful to cross the gate without staining her uniform and smiled victorious when she stood on the other side. She kept walking and when she made a turn, she finally saw Emma.

She was leaning down, slouched over something Regina couldn't see. She saw the biology book lying on the ground and her lips pursed. "If you're going to keep the book you might as well take care of it."

Emma jumped startled and turned with wide eyes, "Regina! What…Did you follow me?"

Regina suddenly realized she had followed her and it sounded stupid and cleared her throat to hide the blush, "Well, I had to make sure you weren't dealing drugs or something. What are you doing anyways?" Emma stepped back, hiding something behind her and Regina frowned, stepping forward. "What's there?"

"Nothing," Emma answered too quickly. But then Regina heard a meow behind her. Then another. Emma closed her eyes and exhaled, "Shit."

Regina walked around Emma and saw a couple of kittens, meowing at her. They were on a box, but there was a little blanket and a bowl with water and…a few apple slices.

"What…?"

"Please, don't say anything," Emma begged. "I know it's against the rules, but I couldn't just leave them around."

Regina looked from the kittens to Emma, "You found them?"

"Yeah, I…I saw them the first day and fed them and since then they always meow when they see me. I've been trying to take care about them until they are old enough to be on their own, I promise," she answered quickly with wide eyes. "Please, don't say anything. I can't get spelled."

Regina was speechless, as she usually was around Emma, but this time it wasn't because the girl had made a joke at her expense, but because she was surprised at how afraid Emma seemed both to leave the cats and to get spelled.

It suddenly clicked and Regina tilted her head, "Is this why you always arrive later to the room? You stop by to brig them food?"

Emma scratched the back of her head, "Uh, yeah."

"That's actually sweet," Regina heard herself say before she could stop it. It was Emma who tilted her head this time with a smirk.

"Did you just compliment me?" And there it is. Regina rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't feed them apples. It may be dangerous. You can bring bananas instead."

Emma was surprised for a second but then nodded, "Oh, okay. Thanks."

Regina nodded back and looked down at them. She watched how one of the kittens bit on the other's ear. "Do they have names?"

"Actually, no," Emma followed her gaze and smiled. "Wanna name them?" Regina raised an eyebrow at her but smiled. She saw how the kitten whose ear was being nipped pushed the other back, making it fall ungracefully on his back.

"That one looks like you," she joked pointing at the kitten who was now struggling to stand.

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "And that one's a bitch; it looks like you. I'll name her Regina."

"Emma and Regina then," Regina murmured smiling. She leaned down to scratch the kitten who had her name and it purred. "Hello there, don't let Emma win, okay?"

She stood up in time to see Emma rolling her eyes. They walked back to the dorms together again. This time Emma showed her a path that didn't involve crossing the gate and Regina was thankful for that. As soon as they arrived to their room, Emma dropped on the bed.

"I'm so tired."

Regina opened her bag and pulled out the maths book. "Yeah, you mustn't be used to think that much three days in a row," she mused.

"Ha-ha," Emma deadpanned. "I've got like a lot of Spanish homework and I hate it; I'm awful at it. Ruby was right; teachers are a pain in the ass with the homework," she complained with a hand on her face.

"If you are so awful at Spanish why did you choose it?" Regina wondered as she sat on her bed.

Emma sat up and shrugged, "I had to pick a foreign language and French is worse so. I just don't like languages nor history nor anything like that. I'm more of a science rat."

Regina frowned and tilted her head, "Why did you choose debate then? It's not science."

"For the same reason you did."

Regina's eyebrows shot up, "Because you like to discuss important matters?"

Emma smirked and, even before she spoke, Regina could almost feel the punch coming, "Because I love bickering."

Regina glared at her and ignored her, going back to her book. After a while just laying on the bed, Emma decided to grab the Spanish book and tried to make her homework. However, all Regina could hear were her deep sighs and, after half an hour, she rolled her eyes.

"If you sigh one more time, I'm going to stab your throat with my pencil," she warned and Emma looked up from her book.

"I just don't understand _anything,_ " Emma whined.

"That's why you're learning; to understand it," she retorted but Emma sighed one more time and Regina took a deep breath. "Okay," she said standing up, "I'll help you with the Spanish homework if you shut up."

"You know Spanish?" Emma wondered as Regina took a seat next to her.

"My father used to talk to me in Spanish since he had Latin roots," Regina explained. Then she blinked at herself; she really didn't need to explain her life to Emma but it had just come out naturally.

"Cool," Emma smiled. "I'll let you help me…"

"If you shut up," Regina reminded her but Emma shook her head.

"No; I'll let you if you let me help you with maths. You're going to dig a hole in the book if you keep frowning at it," Emma chuckled.

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes again, "I'm fine."

"But you'll be better if you let me," Emma insisted with a smile. Regina sighed and let down the book to look at her.

"Okay, if it makes you happy."

Emma smiled and looked down at the book, waiting for Regina to explain how the hell she could conjugate the verbs.


	8. Chapter 8

When Regina ventured into maths’ classroom, David was already waiting for the students. He had separated the desks and sat on his own with a side smile on his face, “Welcome students. It’s time for a surprise test so you don’t think this is like walking on sunshine.”

Regina took a seat behind Kathryn, who turned and smiled at her. “Good luck,” she whispered.

“You too,” Regina whispered back. By the way her friend was smiling and the shadow of purple on her neck, they would have to catch up after the test so Kathryn could tell her about the date.

She pulled out a pen and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Regina turned and saw Emma grinning at her. “The Spanish teacher told me my homework was good,” she said and Regina could see a glint in her eyes, like if she wasn’t used to people praising her work.

Regina smiled softly. “Remember me to put a golden star next to your name then, Swan,” she mocked.

Emma rolled her eyes but her smile didn’t falter, knowing that was Regina’s way to compliment her. “I hope I can return the favor with you. You’re going to ace this test,” she whispered.

It wasn’t the first time Regina heard those words and she knew she would ace it, but it was the way Emma’s excitement flowed within her words that made her heart leapt. The other girl seemed truly proud of her work and of teaching Regina. There was no time for a reply though when David put the test in front of her. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, something she always did before a test and started to read the first question.

She was reaching half of the test when she felt someone moving next to her. Regina raised her gaze, letting her attention to drift from the test uncharacteristically, and saw Emma handing David her test. He raised an eyebrow, amused, “Are you sure you want to hand it over already?”

Emma bounced on her feet and grinned smugly, “Yep.”

“Very well.” He accepted it and told her she could take the rest of the hour free, so she turned happily on her heels. Her gaze met Regina’s and Emma winked before gathering her pen and leaving the class.

It took a while for Regina’s focus to come back to the test and stop thinking about that wink.

* * *

 

Kathryn captured Regina over lunch, telling her everything about her date. Regina listened with interest, she really did, but her gaze kept drifting over to Emma and Ruby who were having lunch a few tables ahead of them. Emma put a fried on her top lip and stood up, acting like an old man and making Ruby spill her juice all over her plate with laughter.

“…and that was pretty much it. We’re taking it slow, you know,” Kathryn finished as she ate from her salad.

Regina nodded absently and smiled, “That’s wise.”

“I appreciate he wants to, but I don’t,” Kathryn whined. “We’re young, why take things slow? My life is slow enough already.”

Laughing softly, Regina picked at her own salad, barely touched, “Then tell him that.”

“Like if it was that easy,” she rolled her eyes. “Anyways, how are things going in your life?”

Regina finally averted her eyes from Emma and shrugged. “It’s fine. Slow, as you would say.”

“No man or woman in your sight?” she nudged her elbow. Regina looked at her; she hadn’t told her about her sexuality, but it seemed she had guessed it. “I’ve seen the way you look at girls too,” Kathryn added wiggling her eyebrows.

Regina cleared her throat and shifted on her seat, “Well, no one for now.”

“And Emma?”

She whipped her head so fast Kathryn’s eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean?”

“The grudge you’re holding against Emma?” she clarified. “How is it going?”

“Oh,” Regina relaxed and cursed mentally for being tense in the first place. “We’re getting…better. She helped me yesterday with maths.”

“She did?” Kathryn sounded truly surprised and for some reason Regina felt the need to defend Emma.

“She’s quite good at it. You saw she finished the test faster than lightning today,” she said swiftly.

Kathryn eyed Emma from their table and hummed, “Hmm I guess.” She shrugged and turned to Regina, “You’ve got bio with her now, don’t you?”

“Yeah, two full hours. I don’t know what’s worse; two hours with ‘Snow’,” she mocked, “or two hours with Emma that can’t sit still for two minutes straight.”

Kathryn laughed as she finished her salad and stood, so Regina stood too, realizing she had barely eaten anything. She followed though and threw the plate away before leaving the dining room.

* * *

 

Emma had insisted on keeping the biology book, so Regina sat at their desk waiting for her to arrive while the class filled up with students. It wasn’t only the book though; Regina was waiting to see Emma to tell her she had done well at the test. It was stupid, but she just wanted to do it. Regina frowned at the pen, damning herself for developing…whatever she felt for Emma.

“You look cute when you frown,” she suddenly heard from behind her.

“Holy f…,” Regina jumped out of her skin and almost fell off the stool as she turned to find Emma looking at her with a smug grin. “…fishsticks,” she finished a little breathless. For the scare, of course, not because Emma had just whispered on her ear she was cute.

“Do you ever curse?” Emma asked as she took a seat next to her. “I haven’t heard you and I ran into you in the shower; if that isn’t an excuse to curse…”

Regina hid the blush and fixed her shirt, “Is that even important?”

Emma just shrugged and pulled out the biology book, much to Regina’s relief, who took it and started reading, “So, how was the test?”

She had almost forgotten. “It was good actually. I think a thank you is due so, thank you.” Regina nodded once in gratitude and Emma raised an eyebrow.

“You’re welcome, You Majesty.”

Regina rolled her eyes but before she could say anything, a note written beneath one of hers caught her attention. _Kitten Regina is an asshole to kitten Emma_. She turned towards Emma when Snow entered the class. She knew Snow hated it when she heard whispers but…

“Did you go see them?” she whispered.

Emma balanced on the back legs of the chair and crossed her arms, “I thought we couldn’t talk during biology's lesson.” She threw a smirk at Regina, who rolled her eyes. Instead of answering, she wrote underneath Emma’s note and slid the book on the desk for her to see.

 _If kitten Emma is as annoying as you are, she’s got it coming._ Regina saw by the corner of her eyes how Emma leaned to read and a grin appeared on her face as she commanded her heart to beat slower or the whole classroom would hear it.

Emma grabbed the pen from Regina’s fingers and wrote something she couldn’t see. Finally, the book slid again on the desk, and Regina leaned to read. _Perhaps kitten Regina only needs to party with kitten Emma to realize she’s not that bad._

Were they actually _flirting_? Regina bit her lower lip as she kept her eyes on the book. She couldn’t bring herself to look up, or else she wouldn’t be able to write what she wrote.

_Are we still talking about kittens?_

She saw Emma chuckle softly and shake her head before writing her response.

_There’s a party tonight. Ruby and I are going. You can brig your friend._

As she read, Regina felt the urge to pout. She had thought Emma was asking her out, but it seemed she was only asking to go as a group of friends. They weren’t flirting; Emma just had that charming attitude towards everything. Annoying, Regina corrected, annoying attitude.

This time instead of writing, Regina leaned slightly and whispered, “I’ll tell her.” She wouldn’t; she would just make some up as an excuse. She had to hold on to that thought as she saw Emma’s face light up a little.

Charming.

Annoying.

That time Regina managed to pay some attention to the lesson, although not without fighting the thought of Emma’s words about kissing her from a few days before.

* * *

“There’s a party tonight!” Kathryn exclaimed when they found each other in the hallways. Emma was still by Regina’s side when her friend decided to ruin her plan, so Regina could only smile.

“At the Rabbit Hole?” Emma chimed in.

“Yeah, you’re going?”

“Sure! I just told Regina you guys could join Ruby and I, since we live in the same dorm and stuff,” Emma smiled.

Regina closed her eyes between the two girls and her own smile faltered. She didn’t want to spend a night with Emma and even less when there was alcohol involved; she just wanted to forget everything that had to do with her for a while. As hard as it was sharing the room with her. It’s not like there had been anything going on between them, but Regina had thought Emma had been at least flirting with her. She had been wrong, which was better, because Regina didn’t want to have anything to do with her anyways. It would complicate things. For Emma, Regina was just someone to kiss and leave.

Next to her, Kathryn didn’t seem to read her mind as she nodded. “I’ll tell Frederick. He’s a senior and we have something going on,” she explained Emma proudly.

Emma laughed softly and nodded, “Okay then. It’s a date.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the choice of words and turned to Kathryn, “I guess I’ll see you later, dear.” Kathryn nodded and waved them goodbye as she opened the door of her room. Emma and Regina continued their way in silence until they arrived at theirs.

“She’s nice,” Emma commented dropping on the bed; Regina was starting to think she did it to get on her nerves.

“Of course she is,” Regina said. “And if you don’t stop jumping in your bed I’m going to ask for another roommate who can at least take care of the room’s furniture.”

Emma sat up on the bed and narrowed her eyes, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, try me,” Regina challenged her meeting her eyes. She was in no mood for games; she was mad at Emma because she made her feel things she didn’t want to feel and she felt she was being played by the blonde.

Emma stood up and stared at her, scrutinizing her. She only stopped when they were close enough to feel the other’s breath on their faces. Emma’s lips drew a smirk and Regina noticed her nose wrinkled a little when she did.

“You wouldn’t do it,” she said more confident now.

“How can you be so sure?” Regina threw back; she also knew how to play that game.

Emma’s eyes narrowed a little as her smile grew smugly, “Because if you hated me that much, you would’ve already asked for a change of roommate.”

“It is never too late.”

They held each other’s stare and Regina smiled when she saw a flash of uncertainty in Emma’s eyes. However, it disappeared as fast as it had come and it was replaced with something Regina couldn’t quite place.

“Your loss,” Emma shrugged with a smile finally leaning back and disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Regina stared at it. Emma always did that; they would be bickering and suddenly she would stay silent before coming up with some sentence to joke it off and leave her hanging there. Out of reflex, Regina grabbed a pillow and threw it against the wall, grunting under her breath. She really couldn’t stand Emma. And she definitely couldn’t stand the way her heart fluttered when she saw her.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina decided to take a long shower before getting ready for the party. If she was going to go, she might as well put on her best dress. She took her time drying her hair and putting on her make up before finally sliding the dress down her shoulders. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled satisfied.

She knew she was pretty, people used to tell her so, and with the exact amount of attitude she would show Emma it was _her_ loss. However, when she emerged from the bathroom, the beds were empty. She frowned and glanced at the clock; she had agreed with Kathryn they would meet at 11 sharp at the dorm's entrance and she still had 10 minutes to go.

Regina was finishing up her outfit, looking at her reflection in the mirror, when Emma entered the room. She stilled as she saw Regina and her eyes quickly ran up and down her body, silently gasping.

Smirking proudly, Regina finished putting on her earrings before turning to face Emma, who finally snapped and raised a brown bag. "Uh, you were taking ages so I went to the dining room and grabbed some fries. You know, don't drink with an empty stomach?"

Regina was genuinely surprised, but hid it as she raised an eyebrow, "Fries?"

Emma rolled her eyes and passed the bag over, "It is quick and tasty. Don't go all Miss Salad on me."

"Miss Salad?" Regina repeated amusedly, albeit accepting the bag; she actually was a little hungry.

"Well, you don't eat anything else," Emma shrugged, sitting on her bed as she grabbed a fistful of fries.

Regina, on her hand, grabbed a few and ate them more slowly; they were tasty. She took a moment to glance down at Emma. She was wearing the tightest black jeans one could ever wear, a top that looked like she had cut the half off herself with a superhero print on her chest and, of course, the red leather jacket she wore every time she wasn't wearing the uniform.

She looked simple. She looked good.

Regina absently licked her lips but mentally shook her head when she noticed the path her thoughts were taking. No, she wouldn't fall for Emma. Not anymore. Regina stood and went to wash her hands, while Emma just brushed them on her jeans and went to the door. She held it open for Regina, but she stopped before they went out.

"You've got the key?" she asked.

Emma blinked at her, "We're going together. It's okay if we have only one key." Regina was ready to argue they should take both keys when Emma smiled and raised her hand, showing the dangling keys, "Just kidding. I got them."

Regina rolled her eyes and finally left the room.

* * *

After meeting with Kathryn and Ruby at the entrance, they all made their way to the bar. As soon as they entered, Regina could feel the heavy and sticky air clawing at her arms.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Do you want one?" Ruby yelled to be heard over the music.

What the hell, Regina thought. "Yeah, I'll go with you." They listed their friend's drinks and ventured into the bar, pushing people to get to the counter.

As they waited for the drinks, Ruby turned and scanned the room with her eyes. "Hey look," she pointed at a corner of the room and Regina followed her gaze. "Your sister is over there and boy, why are senior year girls so hot?"

Regina watched how Zelena was chatting vividly to a group of girls that looked like just by talking to them, you could get in trouble. They were all tall, and even her sister who was tall seemed smaller next to them. "They must be Cruella, Mal and Ursula," Regina commented, making Ruby look at her.

"You know them?"

Regina shook her head, "No, but my sister has talked to me about them. They're the most popular girls in the campus. More like the Queen Bee and her hive."

"Let me guess," Ruby squinted her eyes. "The blonde one is the queen."

"Mal," Regina nodded. "Rumor has it her family is a powerful mob called The Dragons and that she will inherit their 'kingdom'."

The waiter placed their drinks on the stool and, as Ruby collected them, she tsked, "Tough cookie."

When they found their friends, Kathryn was already with a certain blonde senior. They looked like an advert couple; too blonde, too cute, too perfect. Regina glanced at Emma, who was sulking next to them. She smiled relieved when she saw Ruby and Regina coming back with their drinks. It was hard not to notice how she drained it in one gulp.

"Regina!" Kathryn yelled. "This is Frederick. Fred, this is the girl I've told you about."

He leaned to kiss her cheek and Regina held out a hand at the same time. They stood awkwardly and he laughed nervously. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Regina said swiftly, shaking his hand. She could see Emma containing her laugh by the corner of her eyes and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Kathryn has only spoke wonders about you."

The boy blushed and smiled at her friend. They really were like ad couples and they had only seen each other two times. Kathryn looked at her and wiggled her eyebrows as if saying 'he is cute, right?' and Regina only smiled to agree with her before taking a sip of her drink. She winced as she felt the strong alcohol burning down her throat.

"Too strong for your Majesty?"

Regina turned and saw Emma smirking at her. "You should drop the majesty thing, don't you think?"

"Like if you didn't like it," Emma teased. Regina rolled her eyes and looked away, but even in the low light of the club she couldn't hide the blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

Suddenly, a young boy appeared out of nowhere with two drinks in his hand. One of it was full of rings, while the other had a giant scar that crossed it. It probably affected the strength of his hand because he was carrying the two glasses with the other. He smelled like alcohol and Regina wrinkled her nose.

"Aye, love. I saw you ran out of drinks. Fancy one?" he offered Emma, ignoring the rest of the group.

Regina recognized the voice from the first's day party; he was the boy who had greeted them in the senior's dorm, imitating Snow. Killian. Emma looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I'm good, thanks."

He pressed the glass against her and smiled in a way he may have thought it was charming, but for Regina it was repulsing. "I insist."

Emma pushed the glass back, its content staining the boy's dark clothes. Regina noticed it was cheap leather and smiled when she realized he would have a hard time taking the smell off.

"And I insist I'm good. Now, unless you want to join for something else that is not throwing drinks at girls to get on their pants, I suggest you to leave," Emma smiled wryly and the boy harshly grabbed the almost empty glass and left.

Kathryn had move onto the dancefloor with Frederick, so when Regina turned she found she was alone with Ruby and Emma. Her roommate blew out and raised her eyebrows, "Man, and we just got here."

Ruby drained her drink and swallowed hard before leaving the glass aside and taking both Emma and Regina by their hands, "Let's dance!"

Before she even registered, Regina was already on the dancefloor drink in hand. She watched Ruby start to sway her hips. Emma on her hand just laughed and, when her friend was deep enough into the dancing, she walked out of the dance floor. The alcohol had been indeed strong, because Regina could feel her head a little more highlighted than before, so she made her way out of the dance floor too. She found Emma by a stool and joined her.

"Don't dance either?" Emma asked over the sound of the loud music. Regina shook her head and raised her glass.

"Perhaps after another of this," she smiled. She felt good; her dress fitted her perfectly, her hair and make up were on point and Emma had just turned down a boy.

Emma laughed and nodded, "We'll see about that."

They stood the in silence, enjoying the party and watching Ruby with a smile as they saw she bumped into other people. Regina had already finished her drink, so eventually she started to fidget with her hands. She was about to order another drink when someone put an arm around her shoulders. She didn't have to look to know it was her sister.

"Regina!" she cheered happily. Too happily.

"Zelena." Regina slid carefully out of the embrace and her sister pouted.

"Are you still mad at me for saying you should go-oh!" Her eyes caught Emma behind Regina and Zelena smiled deviously, "Emma, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "You got that right."

"Nice," Zelena drawled. "Are you in a relationship?" she asked before Regina could stop her.

Emma smiled nervously and frowned, "Uh, no why?" Her eyes drifted to the back of the club and glimpsed the boy from before and the three harpies Zelena was talking to before. "Is this because that Killian guy?"

"Killian?" Zelena asked with a frown. It took her a moment to understand, forming an o with her mouth, "Killian! Don't listen to him. He just wants to get into a junior's pants. He's insufferable."

"Tell me about it," Emma agreed.

"Wait," Zelena's eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. "He came a while ago saying some girl had thrown his drink on his clothes and was complaining about how he got rejected. It was you, right?"

Emma smiled proudly, lifting her chin, "The one and only."

Zelena laughed and latched her hand to Emma's arm, "He really doesn't like to take a no for an answer." She leaned in closer, like if someone could hear them beneath the loud music, "Watch out though, I heard him talking to Mal, Cruella and Ursula about a prank"

"Whatever," Emma shrugged.

Zelena suddenly seemed to remember who Emma was and Regina caught the glimpse in her eyes before she could ask. "Zelena, why don't you go for another drink? Your glass is almost empty," Regina smiled at her as she pushed her away from Emma. She couldn't hear her response when she turned towards Emma with an apologetic smile. "She's got a viper tongue."

"I've noticed," Emma laughed. "You two look nothing alike."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

With a smirk, Emma shrugged, pointing behind her, "I'm going to get another drink. You want one?"

Still suspicious, Regina kept staring at her before shaking her head, "I'll go to the bathroom."

"Okay. Look for me here or at the counter," She said before turning in her heels.

The queue to the bathroom wasn't too long, Regina guessed it was still early for that. She waited in line, watching the dance floor and looking for Kathryn or Ruby with her eyes. By the time it was her turn, she hadn't found neither of them.

She saw Mal leaving the stall smirking deviously as she joined her friends. Regina caught the sight of a red pen before it landed inside Ursula's clutch as they laughed and left the bathroom. Frowning at what she had seen, she closed the door behind her, trying to touch as less as possible of the stall she was in, and when she turned she froze.

On the door was written a phone number and beneath it, it prayed 'Emma Swan, slut a call away' in red.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the exact shade of the pen Mal had been carrying when she left the stall. Regina checked on her contact list it was, indeed, Emma's phone written on the stall. She didn't know how they got it, but she pulled out a sanitary towel she carried in her bag and brushed the ink off the door.

It took a while but she managed to get it off, and when she finished only a red blur remained on it. She forgot why she had come in in the first place and stormed out of the bathroom. When she stepped into the dance floor she finally found Ruby, who was talking to Mal. Regina put two and two and rolled her eyes, making her way towards her through the crowd. When she stepped next to her, she grabbed the girl's arm.

"Ruby, we're leaving."

Ruby looked at her and once the surprise wore off, she pouted, "But I'm talking to them."

Regina looked at the three girls, who wore the exact same fake smile. It was too obvious they were up to no good. Or had been. Regina didn't let go of Ruby as she smiled just as falsely at them before turning back to the brunette. "We're leaving," she said in a tone that made clear there was no other choice.

Slouching her arms, Ruby nodded and waved the girls goodbye, "I'll see you around."

"Not on my watch," Regina grunted under her breath. She dragged the girl over to the stools, where they found Emma drinking from a new glass. "We're leaving," she informed.

"So soon?" Emma frowned when she noticed Regina was holding Ruby's hand.

She nodded, "I'll tell you later, but this place sucks. Let's go. Have you seen Kathryn?"

Emma took one last sip at her drink before catching up with Regina who was already on her way out, tip toeing to find her friend. "I saw her leaving with her boy. Frank or something."

"Fred," Regina corrected her. "It's only us then." She guided them out of the club and took a deep breath of fresh air, unaware of how much she needed that until she went out. Regina was angry and not even the feeling of finally being out of the club and away of Mal and her friends were enough to calm her down.

"What happened?" Emma asked as they made their way to the dorms.

Regina ignored her and looked at Ruby, "What were you talking about with Mal?"

"Uh, don't ignore me," Emma insisted, but Ruby looked at Regina.

"They came to me!" she said excitedly. "I was dancing and Cruella approached me and told me I was pretty and took me to Mal and Ursula and they were so sweet. They are not at all that bad."

"Did they ask you Emma's number?" Regina pressed.

Both Emma and Ruby frowned. "How do you know that? They told me Emma was pretty too and Mal asked me her number to call her." She looked at Emma and smiled, "You're welcome."

Regina rolled her eyes, "She's not welcome. She is not interested; they just wanted the number to write it on the bathroom stall."

"What?" the girls asked in unison.

Regina told them her discovery as they made their way into the dorm and when she finished they had reached Ruby's door. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Em. I didn't know."

Emma shrugged it off and smiled, but Regina noticed she wasn't putting her heart on it, "It's okay, Rubes. It's not that big of a deal."

Ruby turned on her heels, "I'm going back to erase it."

Regina grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving, "Don't worry. I already erased it."

"Oh, okay." Ruby blinked at her. She turned to Emma again, "They really are that bad. It sucks."

Emma laughed softly and nudged Ruby's arm, "Don't worry." She yawned, "Well, I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow?" Ruby nodded and smiled before waving goodbye and disappearing into her room.

They walked to their room in silence and Regina opened the door without a word. She went into the bathroom first, since Emma just laid on her bed, and took off the make up and her dress, changing into her pajamas. When she emerged again, Emma was already in the shirt she used as her sleeping clothes and under the sheets. She had put up her hair in a ponytail.

"Are you going to use the bathroom?" Regina asked at the door.

"No," Emma murmured, so she turned off the light and got into bed. She turned off her lamp and the room filled with darkness.

Regina could hear Emma's breathing and she didn't need to look at her to know she wasn't sleeping. She glanced at her though, and under the moon light she saw the outline of Emma's face staring at the ceiling. She stared at her for a long time, loosing track of it and only realizing when she heard Emma's low whisper.

"Thank you for erasing it."

"It's fine," Regina whispered back. She could see Emma's lips purse and she didn't know if it was because of the alcohol in her veins or the intimacy of the dark room, but she asked, "Are you okay?"

Emma shrugged in the bed, "Yeah. It's not a big deal."

"It looks like it is to you from where I'm standing."

Emma's head turned and her eyes met Regina's. She stared for a while before looking back up at the ceiling. "It has happened before, when I was younger. I was in a foster house where these kids used to call me slut and stuff like that. They wrote it on every school wall and yelled it at me on the hallways."

"That is bullying," Regina frowned and saw Emma's lips draw a little sad smile.

"Not to their parents."

Regina turned to look at the ceiling above her, just like Emma, "I'm sorry."

"For what? For a guy whose pride is so strong he really can't take no for an answer? What a lame ass."

Regina laughed softly against her will, joining Emma before the room fell silent again. She didn't know how long they were like this, but Regina couldn't remember the moment she fell asleep.

* * *

She was riding a horse. It had been a long time since she had done it but she still remembered how to do it. Why had she stopped riding? It felt good; the air against her face made her feel free, like she could run away from everything.

Her horse came to a stop abruptly and she had to hold on to his neck to prevent her fall. "What is it, Rocinante?" Regina raised her gaze and saw Daniel lying in front of her, bleeding to death. She hopped down the horse and ran towards him, but as she kneeled next to him, staining her clothes with red blood, there was no life in his eyes.

"Daniel?" she called. She had watched him die in front of her; she was trembling.

"Dear," she heard behind her. Regina turned and saw her mother standing behind her, taller than usual. "Come join us for dinner. Your sister is waiting for you."

Regina leaned to a side and saw Zelena looking down. She saw the red marks on her neck and Regina knew what that was. They were marks from the leather whip her mother used on them when they misbehaved. Apparently, she had gone a little too far and had forgotten she had to hit them where their clothes could hide it.

"Regina," her mother said more sternly. When she didn't stand up, her mother used a magic rope to bring her to her feet and capture her. She tried to get free, wriggling against the invisible rope, but she couldn't get it off her. She could only hear her sister calling her name from far away.

Regina opened her eyes and the first thing she felt were hands on her shoulders keeping her down. She fought them but they came off more easily than the ropes. Then, her eyes finally focused on the room and saw Emma standing above her with a frown.

"Finally," she said leaning back. Regina sat up in bed and slowly came down to reality, recovering her ragged breath.

"I had a nightmare," she said out loud as she processed it.

"Yeah, it was either that or you were practicing your kung fu moves," Emma sighed next to her, running a hand through her hair.

Regina looked at her and did something none of them expected. She laughed. She laughed because it had been just a dream, because of Emma's joke and she laughed because it was the best way to swallow the tears that had formed a lump on her throat in her dreams.

Emma joined her, laughing softly, and offered her a glass of water. "I thought you might want some."

Regina accepted it and took a sip while she saw how Emma sat on her bed without her permission. She was about to snap when she realized she didn't want to; she enjoyed Emma's closeness.

"Rough night, huh?" Emma commented, not quite meeting her gaze.

Regina nodded and looked down at the glass she was holding, "It looks like it."

There was a silence, but Regina could tell there was something going on in Emma's mind, so she let her work through it; she didn't have the strength to pull it out. Eventually, Emma raised her gaze.

"Um, I know it's none of my business, but you were murmuring 'mother' while you…I don't know, fought something," she frowned at herself for the choice of words. "Everything okay in the queen's palace?"

Regina's lips tugged at the end to form a little smile at the use of the title, knowing it was Emma's way to not be too serious about it. To be honest, it wasn't the first time Regina had those kind of dreams. Her mother had only hit her once in her life, when she was little and the same with Zelena, but that time had been seared into Regina's mind and it transformed into a common nightmare for her. She was free now though, that why she had wanted to attend this school in the first place.

"Everything is okay," she confirmed. Emma nodded and looked down at the glass. She lingered in the bed and Regina couldn't complain. After a while sipping from the glass, Regina left it on the nightstand and Emma sighed.

"Okay, so if you need anything else just ask." She still didn't rise to her feet just yet and Regina could see the shadows beneath her eyes. It seemed like she had kept awake the whole time.

"You can sleep here if your bed is too uncomfortable," Regina let out all of the sudden. It surprised both of them. She blamed it on the nightmare, the late time and the events that had took place earlier.

She couldn't care less though, when Emma's lips formed a side smile, "Only if you promise not to use me as a punching bag."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't tempt me, Swan." Still, she scouted aside to make room for Emma in her bed. It was large enough for both of them to lay without touching each other, and Regina ignored the hint of disappointment in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments and reactions, so thank you for the feedback. It helps me keep going!


	11. Chapter 11

Regina could feel the warmth before she fully realized where she was. She opened her eyes slowly and met the form of Emma Swan, lying on her stomach and breathing with her mouth open. Regina concealed a smile and stared at her for a while; it seemed to be a trend lately, to stare at her until she lost track of time.

It was too early though. She was still half asleep, so she let herself enjoy the feeling, not caring about what that feeling might mean in the future. Eventually, she felt her eyelids heavy and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep again with a smile on her lips.

When she woke up again, the bed was empty. There was no warmth, no body, no breathing next to her. Regina opened her eyes and sat up slowly, looking around. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Emma emerged cleaning her wet hands on her long shirt.

"Hey, you're up," she smiled when she saw Regina looking at her from the bed. Emma dropped on her own bed this time and stretched. "I didn't think you were one to sleep in but you were sleeping so fondly I let you sleep it through."

Regina glanced at the clock and her eyebrows shot up when she realized it was noon already. She wasn't a girl who slept in; she usually woke up before 9:30 on days there was no school.

"I…guess I was tired," she murmured, blinking fully awake.

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, you really wouldn't drop those kung fu moves last night."

"Did I hit you?" Regina asked slightly embarrassed, but Emma shook her head.

"Nah, I was just kidding. You're a cuddler though."

Regina's cheeks dyed a shameful tone of red as she stood, "I am not."

Emma met her gaze and smirked, "You're right, you're not. But you definitely find more comfortable my shoulder than you pillow."

A pillow flew and hit Emma's face, cutting her chuckle. "Perhaps I should have hit you when I had the chance," Regina commented before entering the bathroom. She wondered if Emma was telling the truth about using her as a pillow and found she would probably never know and she would use that to tease her.

Regina washed her face with cold water as she decided she wouldn't let Emma sleep on her bed again. Even if all her body ached for it to happen again.

* * *

 Regina met Kathryn for lunch that day and both girls caught up with the events of the previous night. Regina didn't see Emma nor Ruby at the dining room; not that she was looking for her, she just hadn't seen her. In fact, she didn't see her again until that night, when Emma entered the room eating an apple.

"Oh, hey. I just saw your sister. I think she's coming to see you," Emma informed her with her mouth full. "Also, I just visited kitten us and guess what?"

Regina rolled her eyes as her feet touched the floor and she rose, "What?"

Emma threw the rest of the apple in the trash and smiled smugly, "I found them cuddling."

"Cats don't cuddle," Regina sneered, but she felt her neck turning red at the thought of the two of them sleeping in the same bed the night before. She wondered who would be the big spoon out of the two girls.

"Whatever," Emma cut the line of thought. "Are you doing something tomorrow?"

Regina looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "No, but you should study for the art history test you have on Monday."

Emma smirked at her from the bed, "Are you keeping track of my classes?"

"No," Regina answered swiftly, turning to hide the blush in her cheeks with the excuse of reaching for a jacket. "I just happened to hear some students in the dining room."

"Sure," Emma murmured, the disbelief clear in her voice.

A knock cut off Regina's snap and she opened the door, already knowing who she would find there. Zelena smiled at her, "Regina. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." She was going to close the door when Zelena leaned and waved at Emma.

"Think about it!" she threw at her, making Emma laugh.

"Will do."

Regina closed the door and frowned at her sister, "What was that about?" Zelena hooked her arm to Regina's and waved her other hand.

"Oh, nothing. So, what did you want to do? You were pretty mysterious in that text."

Regina cleared her throat, "I just wanted to talk to you about Mal and her friends. And that Killian boy."

They entered the hall of the dorm, where a few students were spending the evening. The sofa in front of the TV was all full and so was the few chairs that were around it, so Regina led them to a table at the back of the room. There was a chessboard on it and, out of habit, Regina started to gather the pawns and put them on their place.

"What about them?" Zelena asked as she imitated her sister. They usually played it when they were younger.

"I want info of them. You're close to them, so you can surely tell me what's their Achilles' heel?" Regina wondered, moving first.

Zelena watched the chessboard with a hand on her chin. She made a move before looking up, "Why do you want to know that?"

Regina fidgeted with the queen between her fingers. She knew her sister how her sister would react when she told her why she wanted to know it, but it was the only way she could get the information.

"Remember the party last night?" Zelena nodded as her eyes followed Regina's pawn moving. "Well, turns out Killian doesn't take rejection too well. He and the girls joined forces and tried to pull a bad joke on Emma. They wrote her number on a stall under the name 'slut'."

Regina felt her blood start to boil again at it, but remained calm as she watched Zelena's eyes bulging. "Seriously?"

"I wouldn't joke about this," Regina rolled her eyes. "They may be your friends or whatever, but I'm not letting them get away with it. So, I'm asking you about something you can give me to throw it back."

Zelena grimaced, "They aren't really my friends; we're just on some classes together. It doesn't surprise me though, Mal is one bad b—"

"Anyways, you have anything?" Regina asked raising her eyebrows questioningly. Her sister leaned in, looking around to check nobody was listening to them. She smiled, the chessboard long forgotten.

"I think I may have what you need."

* * *

 When Regina came back into the room, Emma looked up from the bed. "Kathryn came by," she shouted. Regina grimaced and motioned Emma to take off her headphones. The blonde smiled, "Sorry, too loud?" At Regina's nod, she scouted in her bed until she was sitting up.

"Did she tell you what she wanted?" Regina asked eyeing her phone; she had no messages from her friend.

"Yeah, but next time tell her I'm not an owl."

"Tell her yourself," Regina shot back, although she was too distracted and it lacked of venom.

"Anyways," Emma started, stretching her back. Regina caught the movement and tried to look away but she couldn't, her eyes glued to the way the shirt moved up Emma's thighs. "She said if you could help her with the debate homework tomorrow, at the library."

When Emma finally lowered her hands, Regina's brain seemed to start working again. She cursed mentally and nodded, "Thanks. I'll text her." Regina stood and went to the bathroom, changing her clothes while her mind was still going over what Zelena had told her. When she came back out, Emma was reading a thick book she guessed was art history's.

Regina grabbed her own book and got into bed, both letting the time pass comfortably. After 30 minutes, Regina finally accepted she would never finish her book, as her gaze drifting to Emma's legs that just kept moving. Emma was lying on her stomach, her legs folded up and moving to what Regina guessed it was the music Emma was shaking her head too. She noticed Emma was drawing something in the book while her lips muttered the lyrics of some song.

After a while, Regina threw the bookmark at Emma, who let out a surprised gasp and looked over at her, taking off her headphones, "Hey, what was that for?"

"You didn't hear me," Regina shrugged the lie easily. "I'm going to sleep, so I suggest you do the same. I can't sleep with the lights on."

"I'm studying," Emma protested.

"Hardly," Regina left the book on her nightstand and looked at Emma's pointedly. "I can see you're drawing."

"It's called _art_ history."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't stay up too long." With that, she turned in the bed and closed her eyes. However, she really couldn't sleep with the lights on, so she just laid there listening to Emma's pencil on the pages and the random hums following the music.

Eventually, she heard Emma finally putting the book away and turning off the light, so she turned and stared at the ceiling. The room was dark, but Regina still couldn't get herself to sleep; the bed seemed suddenly uncomfortable as she tossed and turned.

After a while, Emma spoke softly, "You're going to dig a hole in the bed if you keep tossing and turning."

Regina rolled her eyes in the dark, huffing. She wouldn't admit it, but deep down she knew why she couldn't sleep; her body just didn't like the feeling of the whole bed to herself. She wanted to feel a body by her side. Emma's body.

She was almost resigning herself to a sleepless night, when she heard Emma moving beneath her sheets. She caught her shadow sitting up, but she didn't stand up right away. There was a silence before Emma finally whispered softly, "I know it may sound weird, but wanna share the bed?"

"Afraid of the dark?" Regina joked. She almost saw Emma's eye roll. Without further word, Regina scouted aside in the bed, leaving room for Emma, hoping she would get it. It wasn't long until she felt Emma sliding into the bed next to her. She could feel her warmth instantly.

* * *

 They say one of life's most blissful moments is seconds after you wake up, when you haven't fully take in reality and you feel your muscles relaxed. Regina hummed in satisfaction when she started to drift away from Morpheus' arms. She felt the soft skin beneath her fingers as she slid them up her toned stomach. She only realized it wasn't hers when they reached under her chest. Her stomach wasn't that toned.

She opened her eyes and gasped when she noticed the situation. Her fingers were skimming up Emma's abs, brushing beneath her boobs. She jumped back in the bed, like if the soft pale skin was fire.

She looked up to Emma's face, hoping she was still sleeping, but her roommate was smirking at her, "Looks like you _are_ a cuddle after all."

Regina could feel her face burning and she tried not to look down, where Emma's shirt was up to her breast, leaving the lower part of her body in sight and that was, Regina saw, her superman panties. She pushed Emma out of her bed.

"Hey, hey," Emma protested. "Not fair. I just woke up too."

They both stood from the bed and, much to Regina's relief, Emma's shirt slid down covering her body again. "Sorry, I wasn't myself," she said with a hoarse voice.

Emma's lips curled up in a side grin, "Clearly."

"Shut up," Regina shot back. She turned to go to the bathroom and heard Emma behind her.

"Do you want me to go with you to the shower too?" she quipped.

Regina turned and squinted her eyes, "We are never talking about this again." The last thing she saw before she closed the door was Emma's grin growing wider. Her roommate was so talking about it again.

She leaned against the door and willed for her heartbeat to slow down as she felt her fingertips still burning with the touch of Emma's skin. The thought of it along with the memory of Emma's body half naked made her stomach jump and lower than that, her center throbbing.

Regina saw herself in the mirror and scoffed, "Oh come on; it's only been a week."

And yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina was writing on her notebook when she heard Kathryn tapping her pen on hers. She took a deep breath but kept writing until she noticed Kathryn wouldn't stop. She raised her head and looked at her friend, "Are you becoming a drummer and I didn't know?"

Kathryn seemed to realize what she was doing and finally stopped. "Sorry. This is just so boring," she sighed.

Regina smiled softly and looked down as she kept writing, "Essays aren't supposed to be fun as far as I know."

"But it's a beautiful Sunday and we could be out there in the sun, having a picnic while I watch Frederik playing soccer," she daydreamed. Regina imagined the scene; the two girls watching a group of sweaty white boys playing soccer, acting like if they were actually good at it. She grimaced at the thought.

"I think I prefer homework."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Regina across the table, "Perhaps you would change your mind if it was Emma playing?"

Regina whipped her head, "What?"

"Oh come on Regina, you're as transparent as a glass. It's all over your face when you can't stop oozing at her," she smirked at Regina's soft blush.

"I don't ooze at her," Regina protested.

"But you kinda do." Kathryn rolled the pen in her fingers before pointing at her with it, "Besides, you're all vengeful about the stall incident."

Regina gave up trying to finish her homework and crossed her arms defensively, "That was just mean. I would be just the same if it had happened to any other girl in the academy."

"And I don't doubt that," Kathryn agreed with a nod. "But I can't see how it affects you differently."

Regina pursed her lips, holding her gaze. Was she really _that_ obvious? She glanced around, making sure they were out of everyone's ear range and sighed, "It's nothing. Just a stupid crush; it will go away."

Kathryn squealed in her seat, making Regina roll her eyes. "I knew it!" the blonde exclaimed. They heard someone hushing them a few tables away, but that didn't stop her. "And you practically already live with her. It's like starting a relationship by a wedding."

"There is no relationship, Kat. And I assure you it's not that much. She's just…pretty," Regina added with a whisper. She could feel all her face burning at the admission; it was the first time she said it out loud.

Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows, "You have the hots for her."

"Oh my God," Regina exhaled at her friend's grin. "It's _nothing_. She just gets on my nerves and…I don't know. It's all kind of confusing. One minute she's asking to sleep on my bed, the next she's sassing me."

Kathryn's eyes bulged as she gasped, "She asked you to sleep on your bed?"

Regina regretted immediately after saying that, but it was too late to take it back and, if she was honest, it felt good to take it off her chest. "The night of the party we kind of shared a little about ourselves. She opened up a little to me and I had a nightmare, so we ended up sleeping on my bed. Only sleeping," she added when she saw Kathryn's intentions in her face. "And last night well, neither of us couldn't sleep again so I invited her."

Kathryn was ready to jump in the chair, her face only but shock as she caught up with Regina's story. "I can't believe you held all this back and only chose to tell me _now_."

Regina shrugged, "It's…complicated. I don't really know what I feel and anyways I don't know what is on Emma's mind, so."

"Did you cuddle?" Regina's heart beat a little faster, remembering the morning scene and she bit her lip.

"No…not exactly."

"Spill it out, lady," Kathryn prompted her, leaning on her elbows to get closer to her.

"Okay, but you keep your mouth shut. Promise," she glared at Kathryn, making her know she shouldn't dare to share it. At her friend's nod, Regina took a breath, "I woke up this morning and I was kind of hugging her. Like, my hand was on her stomach." She watched Kathryn's eyes going wide again, and she added in a whisper, "and going up."

Kathryn gasped dramatically, "Oh my god! Was she awake?" Regina looked down, feeling as embarrassed as she had been that morning, and nodded. Kathryn leaned in and asked, lower now, "Did you like it?"

"Kat!" Regina protested, but the blush on her face was a clear answer for her friend who was grinning like crazy.

"You _so_ have the hots for her." She nodded to herself, proud of her words. "You actually would look cute together."

"No, we don't, and it's just a stupid crush," Regina quickly said. "It will pass."

"Do you want it to pass?" Kathryn asked raising an eyebrow and, for the first time, Regina didn't have an answer.

She bit the inside of her cheek. Emma was driving her crazy, she always pulled on her leg one moment and the other she would actually be sweet towards her. It made her mad she couldn't control her feelings over Emma, but at the same time she liked those feelings. When Emma smiled at her, when she nudged her shoulder during biology's lesson to show her the drawings on the book, when she felt her next to her breathing deeply as they slept side by side.

Regina shrugged and Kathryn smiled victorious. However, the blonde didn't say another word, noticing how Regina had come back to the essay in silence. She sensed Regina needed to sort out her thoughts. And oh boy, did she.

* * *

 When Regina came back to the room it was late. She used the excuse of finishing her homework, but she actually was avoiding Emma. Admitting her feelings out loud to Kathryn had made her really consider it. So when she opened the door and caught Emma's figure on the bed, she braced herself.

She was laying on her back, throwing a small ball at the ceiling. Her book was lying next to her, and on the floor besides the bed there was a can of an energetic drink. Emma raised her head and looked at Regina, smiling.

"Hey."

"When did you drink that?" Regina asked as a response, nodding at the can.

Emma followed her gaze and shrugged, "I don't know. About half an hour ago?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she made her way to her bed, "I hope it doesn't work and you fall asleep soon. You know I can't sleep with the lights on."

"But I need to study. And I need light." Emma sat up and looked over at Regina.

"You had the whole weekend."

Emma groaned, "You sound like a mother."

"That doesn't make it any less true." Regina looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you until midnight."

"What? I am Cinderella now?" Emma joked with a smile. "That would make you the fairy godmother."

Regina shot her a glare before picking up her pajamas. She went to the bathroom and performed her ritual before bed; take off make up, brush her hair, put on her pajamas. She even hung the uniform on the closet and got into bed, while Emma kept throwing the ball up in the air.

For the millionth time that week, Regina grabbed her book and started to read it. She was confident this time when she actually made it to the third page when she yawned tiredly. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was past midnight. She put the book on the nightstand, making a point and saw Emma looking at the clock.

"Wait, let me half an hour more. I almost got it."

"You have only thrown that ball for an hour instead of studying," Regina scolded, crossing her arms.

"It makes it easier for me to study," Emma explained. She sat up and threw the ball at Regina, who caught it up in the air. "You're good," Emma smirked, making Regina flush a little. "Half an hour more?"

"I want to sleep," Regina said matter of factly, throwing back the ball.

Emma smiled, "C'mon, you can help me?"

"How?" Regina asked curiously, immediately regretting it. Emma threw the ball at her.

"Making me questions about it to see if I remember."

"No." The ball flew back to Emma.

Emma pouted, "Just a few questions?"

Regina grabbed the ball and rolled her eyes, "No."

"You would be a good pitcher," Emma smirked as she caught the ball and threw it back.

"I used to play baseball with my father." Regina kept quiet; it still surprised her how she shared details about her life so easily with Emma. Especially when it came to stories about her father, which Regina usually kept to herself. She threw the ball at Emma, "I'm going to sleep."

"Wait, Regina."

But she had already laid down and turned her back to Emma. She heard a sigh behind her, but after a while the lights didn't turn off, so she eventually turned to look at Emma.

"It's past midnight."

"I told you I needed to study," Emma said softly as she eyed the book. "If you helped me I would finish earlier."

"Or you could just go to sleep and learn for next time," Regina shot back.

Emma sat up, "Don't be cranky."

"I'm not cranky; I want to sleep," Regina said narrowing her eyes.

"Come on," Emma smiled before pulling her best puppy eyes. "Indulge me just this once."

Regina stared at her for a while. Then, she sighed. "I can't believe this," she muttered to herself as she got out of the bed. She snatched Emma's book and sat on her bed. "What do I ask you?"

Emma grinned widely, making Regina avert her eyes to prevent herself from melting right then and there.

* * *

 Regina sat on her seat, next to Ruby, at history's class. However, the other girl was nowhere in sight yet, probably because Regina had arrived earlier. She started to pull out the books out of her bag and she was so lost in thought that she pulled out biology's book instead of history's. She only realized it when she opened it and saw the drawings of bacteria Emma used to do on the sides of her notes. The page was bookmarked by a plain sheet of paper and, when Regina moved it, she noticed there was a new note on a corner.

_Thank you for helping me study last night._

She didn't even try to conceal the smile, knowing it would be a lost fight.


	13. Chapter 13

When Regina arrived at biology's class, Emma was already there, balancing the chair on its back legs. As she glimpsed Regina on the door though, she lowered the chair to the ground and waved.

"Aced the test," Emma smiled as Regina took a seat next to her.

"Of course you did, I helped you," Regina shrugged, not quite giving away her smile. She saw Emma roll her eyes when Snow entered the room. Regina pulled out the book and put in the middle of the desk. She smiled when she saw Emma was reading the response she had written on the previous period.

_You owe me one._

Emma, as always, grabbed a pencil from Regina's case and wrote the answer below.

_One what?;)_

Regina bit her lip. Emma had made it so easy, she could just answer directly asking her for a date or something that would made her know she was interested. Instead, she went with the subtle flirting.

_I'll give it a thought._

_Can I make suggestions?_ was Emma's answer. Regina raised an eyebrow, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

_Do tell._

She saw Emma rolling her eyes, probably because of Regina's choice of words. She was sure if she could talk, she would refer to her in that moment as 'your majesty'. Emma hunched over the book so Regina couldn't see what she was writing. Still, she tried to get a peek, straightening her back. Emma hadn't finished though, when Snow called for her.

"Regina?" The girl raised her head and looked at her. "Please, can you come to the whiteboard and finish the homework?"

Regina nodded and reluctantly stood up. She worked with Snow on the whiteboard automatically, while her mind was running over what Emma had written. She couldn't wait for the moment she could go back to her chair and read it.

That moment, however, never came. It wasn't until the bell rang when Snow finally let Regina go and when she came back to the desk, Emma had already taken the book with her. "My turn," she grinned.

They made their way to maths' class and Regina found Kathryn at the door. Her friend wiggled her eyebrows when she noticed they were together and Regina rolled her eyes. However, much to Regina's relief, it wasn't until they took their seats, when Kathryn leaned in to whisper, "Did you sleep together again?"

"No," Regina whispered back, glancing around to check Emma was far enough to not hear the conversation. "I helped her studying until late though," she added.

Her friend smiled, "Aw look at you, helping each other."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't start, Kat."

David entered the classroom and dropped a stack of papers on his desk with a wide grin, "Looks like you're all quite good at this. I corrected the tests and I'm very glad about its results." He started to give them, walking around the class as he randomly called the student's names before stepping towards them. When he handed the test to Regina, Kathryn leaned in almost immediately to look at the grade.

"Wow," she whistled. "You can thank Emma for that later," she added with a wink, earning a slap on her shoulder from Regina.

She was proud of the high grade and yes, she would have to thank Emma for helping her. Her mind went back to the biology book, wondering what was written there and hoping for the best.

Regina raised her gaze and met Emma's, who raised her eyebrows questioningly. Regina smiled softly and nodded. Emma grinned in return, making her heart flutter, so she averted her eyes and turned to Kathryn.

Her friend smirked at her. "You're gawking," she sang lowly.

"Shut up," Regina murmured, feeling the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

The four girls found each other outside the classroom once the bell rang, so they walked to their dorm together. Kathryn latched onto Emma's arm, suddenly taking a lot of interest on her and while Regina prayed she would control herself, she walked next to Ruby, who was telling her about how she admired Belle.

"…and that accent though," Ruby shivered dramatically with a fake moan and Regina laughed.

"You are aware she's your teacher, right? It could never happen."

Ruby shrugged and winked at her, "A girl can dream."

Regina glanced at Emma and nodded, agreeing with her. In that moment, Emma looked at her and raised an eyebrow, silently pleading for freedom from Kathryn. "Uhm, I kind of have to leave you here. I just reminded I have something to do."

Noticing where they were, Regina realized she probably was going to see the kittens, so she joined her, "Yeah, me too. I'll see you later Kathryn."

Her friend raised an eyebrow, but Regina shook her head ever so slightly. After waving goodbye, the two girls headed towards the fence. "Man, Kathryn loves to talk," Emma sighed.

Regina laughed, "A lot, but she's nice."

"Yeah, yeah," Emma nodded. "Just a little tiring."

"Do you prefer be given the silent treatment?" Regina joked raising an eyebrow as they crossed the fence.

"Well, not if it's you," Emma threw behind her shoulder. Regina was glad she was walking behind her so she couldn't see her blush. It really looked like Emma was flirting with her, but it was impossible. This is just how she is, Regina thought.

They arrived to their destination and smiled when they saw the animals. They meowed at the girls when they saw them and Emma leaned down, "You're hungry, aren't you little ones?" She pulled a napkin that revealed corn and poured it into the improvised plate she had made for them.

Regina watched her scratching their heads and she just couldn't tear her eyes away from Emma. When the other girl looked up, she smiled, "C'mon. They won't bite. Well, perhaps little Regina will, but not too hard."

As she rolled her eyes, Regina joined Emma leaning down, accidentally brushing their shoulders together. She petted the kittens, who purred at the feeling. It felt oddly comforting to be in the middle of nowhere, petting cats with Emma by her side.

"Wanna go grab a slush?" Emma asked all of the sudden, making Regina look up.

They were close, so close Regina could feel Emma's warm breath caressing her cheeks. She parted her lips absently as she fought her way out of those deep green eyes. "What?" she almost exhaled, and cursed herself for suddenly feeling out of breath.

"A slush?" Emma repeated with a smirk and Regina felt the snarky comment before she even said it, "You know, that cold drink with ice? Did you have those back on your palace?"

And there the moment broke.

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up, straightening her skirt as Emma imitated her. "I know what slushies are, Miss Swan."

"So?" Emma looked at her expectantly.

Regina thought about her homework; she had agreed to meet Kathryn later for dinner and she had hoped she had it finished by then. With new plans, she probably wouldn't have time to finish it before dinner. She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, "Sure."

If her mother were to find out, she would be dead by now. Emma smiled at her and Regina found she couldn't care less about what anyone could think.

* * *

Regina couldn't find a moment to tell Emma that, while she knew what slushies were, she had never actually tried one. Maybe it was because she thought it was something teenagers would have occasionally, and Regina not having it would make her look boring. So, she found in front of a giant machine, eyeing the different flavors with no idea of which she could choose. Emma on her hand went directly for the blue raspberry one.

"Having trouble choosing?" she asked with a smug look, holding her slush.

Regina leaned back and shook her head. "No, just checking if there was any new flavor," she lied stupidly. She reached for a cup and inserted the money. Then, her hand hesitated and finally pushed the sour apple flavor.

"Are you obsessed with apples or something?" Emma asked jokingly as she saw her choice.

Regina shrugged, "One can never go wrong with apples."

"I'll have to disagree."

"Then you have a really bad taste," Regina shot back with a smirk. Once her cup was full, she grabbed and hissed slightly at the frozen feeling on her hand. There wasn't any bench nearby, so they walked along the street.

Regina took her first sip of slush at the same time Emma did and both grimaced. Regina felt a sharp pain on her head and down her throat and closed her eyes, wondering why someone would willingly put oneself in this situation. Even though it looked like Emma was feeling the same pain, she was smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling?" Regina scowled.

"This is the first time you're having a slush, isn't it?" Regina opened her mouth to deny it, but Emma shook her head. "I can see it on your face. You just suffered from brain freeze."

"You did too," Regina retorted, finally feeling her head clear a little, sighing relieved.

Emma took another sip and grimaced again, but less than before. "I do it because it's funny. You shouldn't take long sips in a row if you don't want to feel it again," she informed her.

Regina took another tentative sip and this time it didn't feel that bad. She felt Emma's gaze on her and she raised her head, seeing Emma's smile, "Better, isn't it?"

"Considerably," Regina murmured.

"I thought you knew what slushies were," Emma pointed.

"I _knew_ what they were; I just had never tried them before," Regina admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.

Emma laughed, "You could've told me. Perhaps you could have avoided the brain freeze. Or maybe not, your face was funny."

"Shut up," Regina slapped her shoulder. "This is good though."

Emma nodded and offered her cup, "Wanna try mine?" Regina looked down at it and licked her lips, but shook her head. Emma rolled her eyes, "I don't have any disease, Regina. You can use my straw."

"I'm fine with mine," Regina insisted, taking a sip of her own to make a point.

"Okay," Emma shrugged, taking a sip. They walked in silence for a moment, enjoying the day, until Emma suddenly looked at Regina. "Why didn't you tell me though?"

"Tell you what?" Regina tried but Emma raised her eyebrows.

"That you hadn't tried slushies?"

Regina shrugged, "It's not a big thing, Emma. I just forgot."

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?"

At that, Regina laughed, "What? Are you a human lie detector?"

Emma nodded seriously, looking at her above her cup, "Yeah and it doesn't fail."

Regina rolled her eyes but didn't answer. She didn't want to; admitting Emma it had been because she wanted to impress her was too embarrassing for her. She didn't want to tell her, so she didn't know why she pronounced the next words.

"I didn't want you to think I was boring."

Emma laughed softly and Regina was ready to snap at her when she shook her head, "Regina, out of all the things I could think about you, boring is definitely not one of them." Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise and Emma smiled at her.

Regina swallowed; she was so screwed.

* * *

After dinner, Regina stayed with Kathryn at the library finishing the homework. She told her friend about the walk with Emma and, of course, she had squealed about it.

"Listen, I really think she's into you," Kathryn said as they made their way back to their rooms at night.

Regina laughed, "You just want to set us up."

"No, for real. Like they way she said that…"

Regina looked down, "Well, she _did_ say she would pay to kiss me."

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"…before she almost made her way into the shower while I was in it." She glanced at Kathryn, who stopped and looked like her eyes were about to explode. "It wa by accident of course; she just took off her clothes and only realized I was inside when she opened the curtain."

"I can't believe you telling me this now," Kathryn gasped. "I thought you were my friend!"

"It was an accident," Regina reminded her with a laugh. She still could remember the short glimpse she had taken at Emma as she had opened the curtain. Regina felt her cheeks warming up and thanked they were already at her friend's door.

"You're thinking about it now. Gross," Kathryn pulled out her tongue jokingly and Regina laughed again. "Please, keep me up to date. I can't be swan queen number one fan if you don't tell me the latest events."

"Swan queen?" Regina asked tilting her head.

"Well, if she calls you 'your majesty' and her last name is Swan," Kathryn explained like if it was obvious. "You two are swan queen."

Regina rolled her eyes, but smiled, "You watch too much TV." She waved her friend goodbye and walked to her room.

She was surprised when she opened the door and found the room dark; Emma was already sleeping. Regina glanced at the clock; it was late but it was early for Emma to be asleep. She shrugged, thinking maybe she was actually tired from last night. As Regina yawned, she realized she was too. She changed quickly and while she was preparing her bag for the next day quietly, her eyes caught the sight of biology's book.

Whatever Emma had written was bothering her to no end, because she hadn't had a chance to read it. Emma had been carrying around all day and she wouldn't let Regina have it. And now it was just sitting there, on the desk, almost mocking at her.

Regina glanced at Emma, who was giving her her back, and bit her lip as she silently reached for it. She had kept the bathroom light on with the door half closed to have a source of light while she got everything ready and under the dim light, she searched for the page. She almost dropped the book when she finally read what was written.

_A kiss?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore how much love you're giving to this story. I read your comments and I listen, I promise. This said, please don't hate me for this.

Regina took her time to fall asleep, feeling excitement, nervousness and fear at the same time. When she finally managed to relax her body, her alarm rang. She didn't know if she had actually had any sleep at all, but it definitely didn't feel like it. She turned it off and sat up on bed, her heart racing at the thought of facing Emma, but her roommate wasn't in her bed nor in her bathroom. To her surprise, Emma's bed was made and her clothes were nowhere to be seen, something that now felt odd for Regina.

She took a shower as calmly as she could while she thought about what she had read the previous night over and over. Emma had finally let her officially know she was interested and Regina's skin tingled at the thought of what would happen now. It scared her, but she was also looking forward it.

She didn't see Emma at the dining room either, nor Ruby. She tried to shake away the feeling of suspicion about it, mixed with the excitement of Emma's declaration. However, she grew worried when she didn't see Emma in any of their classes.

It wasn't until Regina came back to her room when she finally saw her lying on the bed, doing some homework. "I thought you had vanished," Regina commented casually, trying to act like if her day hadn't been slower than ever because she hadn't seen her.

Emma briefly lifted her gaze from the book, giving her an indifferent gaze before coming back to her homework, "I wasn't feeling well."

The dull look on Emma's face was enough for Regina to know something was amiss. Still, she made her way to the bed and quipped, "Are you not having your daily apple?"

When Emma just shrugged, Regina confirmed there was definitely something wrong. She felt her heart clench; perhaps she regretted what she has written? Perhaps she had given it a second thought to find she didn't like her? A million thoughts were running on her head as the room filled with silence. She was about to ask when Emma finally raised her head.

"I ran into Zelena last night."

"Oh?" Regina tilted her head questioningly; she didn't know why she was telling her that. Maybe Zelena had told her about Regina's feelings?

"Yeah," Emma said closing the book angrily, making Regina jump a little. "She told me about your plan with Mal and her friends." She raised an eyebrow.

Regina sensed Emma was not happy about that, as she stared at her, waiting for an explanation. "Well, I thought they deserved a payback."

"That's not up to you to decide."

Regina frowned. Why was Emma acting angrily towards her? It's not like she was doing something mean for the sake of it; it was because Emma deserved a revenge. "It's up to someone to do something. They can't just go unpunished."

"Unpunished?" Emma smiled without any joy; it was more like a wry smile. "You erased it, and I thank you for that, but don't do anything else. Let it be."

"I can't let it be. They deserve to pay," Regina insisted but Emma shook her head.

"They might, but this would only serve as an excuse to start a war I don't want to be in. I came here thanks to a scholarship and I don't plan on screwing it because some stupid brats decided to take it on me." She stood from the bed and stared down at Regina. "And I'm not going to let you screw that up because you feel like you should avenge me."

Regina knew she should keep her mouth shut. Emma was right, she _knew_ Emma was right, but her pride blindfolded her. She stood up to get to Emma's gaze level. "I'm sorry for caring and trying to help you," she said wryly.

"I can take care of myself. Always have, always will. So stay out of my life and let me handle it," Emma spat angrily before walking into the bathroom, closing the door not so gently behind her.

Regina clenched her fists and concealed the urge to yell at Emma. She had had good intentions and Emma was acting like if she had done the worst one could ever imagine. She wasn't even going to go big; it would be just a prank. She grabbed her bag and left the room, slamming the door shut on the way out.

* * *

It seemed like a mutual agreement that they would only talk when it was strictly necessary for a couple weeks. That was, bathroom turns and biology homework. When Emma needed a pen, she borrowed it from someone else instead of grabbing one from Regina's case as she used to. Regina came to Kathryn when it came to help with maths. It looked like Emma _did_ prefer to receive the silent treatment from Regina.

Every day Regina would think about the message on biology's book; it felt like it had happened ages ago. None of them talked about it and acted like if it didn't exist. One day even, when Regina opened the book, she found the distinct marks of the conversation erased, only a soft blur as a reminder of it.

It was like if they had taken one step ahead only to go back one hundred steps. She should take it as something good though, the fact that Emma hadn't asked for a change of roommate. Yet, at least.

"Are you thinking of Emma?" Kathryn asked from the other side of the table. Regina raised her head with a frown and saw her friend's soft smile, "You're pouting."

"I'm not pouting." Kathryn raised an eyebrow pointedly at her and she sighed. "I just don't know how this happened all of the sudden."

"You hurt her feelings," her friend said, dropping the pen.

"I just wanted to help her," Regina protested. "But she's too proud to drop the attitude and talk to me."

"Perhaps you should drop yours and talk to her? She's the hurt one after all," Kathryn offered and when Regina blinked at her, she nodded. "I don't really know Emma, I mean we've talked a few times only and I only know what you tell me about her, but it looks to me like she is kind of closed in a shell. You know, she hasn't had it easy her whole life for what you've told me."

Regina nodded, "I know, but you should've seen her. It looked like _I_ had written her name on the stall."

"She's hurt," Kathryn repeated. "And you're both too proud to sit and talk about it."

"About what? About how she's mad at me?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "You should just drop _your_ attitude and try to give her a chance to talk."

Regina sighed and looked down at her notebook. She nodded at Kathryn, but she just didn't want to talk about it anymore. She just wanted this situation to solve already.

* * *

Zelena was on the other side of the door when Regina opened it. She was up to date with the situation and after apologizing for accidentally spilling Regina's plans, she had set on try to cheer her sister up a little.

"I know I'm a little late, but I crossed paths with Robin and you know how hard it's to get rid of him," she rolled her eyes. "I mean for a boy so little interesting he sure does talks the hind legs off a donkey. Hi, Emma," she added waving at the blonde.

Emma murmured a hello without raising her head from the book and Regina rolled her eyes. "I'll take my own key," she informed.

"Okay," Emma just said before turning up the volume of the music.

"Still at war?" Zelena asked once they were out.

Regina nodded, "Cold war. It's like I don't exist for her."

"Have you tried to reach out for her? Maybe that's just all it takes for her to break," Zelena suggested.

"You're like Kathryn. No, I haven't and I won't. I mean it really isn't that big deal," Regina shrugged. She didn't even believe in her words as she said it.

"You're just as stubborn as she seems to be. Can you imagine how that relationship would have gone?" Zelena raised her eyebrows, trying to cheer her sister up. However, she hit close to home and Regina sulked, so she put her arms around her shoulder, "Come on, sis. It'll be okay. Now let's watch that movie. I bet teenagers superheroes is just what you need to forget."

They made their way into the theater, and after buying the tickets and popcorn, Regina settled in the seat and sighed. Her sister rolled her eyes, "No, don't be all sighing and sulking now." She seemed to remember something and raised a finger, "Oh I know! There's a party tomorrow, come with me and just have fun for once. You can bring Kathryn too. It'll do you good."

"Okay," Regina agreed, knowing there was no way she was saying no to her sister; she would take her anyways. The lights started to dim and when it was completely dark, Zelena squeezed Regina's shoulder.

"I'll be okay," she repeated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for all the feedback. I love to see you're all into this story as much as I am. You guys are the best.

Since Kathryn already had plans for the night, Regina had to go to the party with her sister alone. It's not like she was dying to go, but who knew, perhaps it actually cheered her up. And if not, it was a good excuse to have some drinks that soothed the pain away. She put on her favorite ripped jeans and a simple strap blouse. She was slightly disappointed when she left the bathroom ready to go and Emma wasn't there; she kind of had expected to lure her back with her look. Regina scoffed at herself for stooping so low.

As soon as she stepped into the bar, Zelena led her to the waiter, asking for a round of shots to start the night. They had a couple more and then led her to the dancefloor. Regina felt lightheaded enough to dance, closing her eyes and enjoying the music. She was determined not to let Emma ruin her night. It actually was being a good one, against Regina's expectations, and as time passed she was thankful she had attended the party.

That was of course, until she glimpsed known blonde curls across the bar near the closing time.

She stopped dancing and squinted her eyes, trying to see through the crowd. Her head was still swirling over the shots and the dancing, and she hoped it had been a product of her imagination, but as her gaze followed the figure, she realized she was in no such luck.

Emma leaned over the bar to yell something at the waiter while Ruby talked animatedly next to her. It looked like they hadn't seen her yet because Emma was smiling. Regina swallowed the pain she felt in her chest at the thought that she was only smiling because she wasn't aware or her presence.

She turned in hope that if she didn't see Emma, she would still have fun. She tried dancing along with her sister who was too busy giving out all she had dancing to notice Emma. She tried to forget her roommate, but trying not to think about her only made her actually think of her.

Regina casually turned to look at the bar. Not because she was looking for Emma of course, nor because she longed to see that smile again. She was just casually dancing. However, she noticed Emma wasn't there anymore. She searched the bar with her eyes but there was no sign of her nor Ruby's.

Much better, Regina thought, but she didn't believe it. After another half an hour, she found her sister and yelled over her music, "I'm leaving."

Zelena looked at her with wide eyes, a soft worried expression making its way into her features, "Is everything okay?"

Regina nodded and pulled out the best smile she could manage, "Yeah, I'm just kind of tired."

"I'll go with you," Zelena yelled as she started to walk away, but Regina stopped her.

"It's fine, the dorms are just a few minutes away. You stay." She could tell her sister was having fun, and she didn't want to ruin the party for her, so after a hug Zelena let her go with a concerned look Regina hoped would be off soon.

When the air hit her face, she took a deep breath. It was one of her favorite moments; when she went out and she could breathe fresher air, the drumming still on her ears due to the loud music. Regina walked to the dorms; it really was nearby, but on the way she thought she could pay a visit to the little cats.

Since Emma and her had stopped talking, she hadn't seen them and suddenly the thought of petting them seemed relaxing. She took the path that avoided the fence and she found herself thinking again about Emma. She wished she could just get over it. Regina shivered when the air turned a little colder as she turned on a corner.

Her steps halted when she noticed a figure sitting in front of the box where the kittens were. For a moment she thought someone had discovered it, but as she squinted her eyes she saw the shining red leather jacket. She should have just turned on her heels and leave; she definitely wasn't ready to deal with Emma's attitude that moment.

Her legs seemed to think otherwise as they led her next to Emma. She didn't say anything, but noticed Emma's back tense and relax after a moment, like if she had recognized Regina without even looking up. Her roommate was sitting cross-legged, holding one of the kittens on her lap as she petted its head. Regina couldn't see her face, the golden hair covering it as they fell graciously forward.

Regina eyed the ground and considered sitting down; she was wearing her favorite jeans after all. She was still considering it when Emma seemed to read her mind and slid to a side, making her room. As Regina lowered down, she prayed for the ground to be clean enough to not to lose her jeans in the dirt.

She leaned forward and saw the darker kitten sleeping fondly. She smiled and petted its head. It purred slightly and Regina's smile grew.

"Do you think it's okay to get too attached to them?" Emma whispered all of the sudden, startling Regina. They were the firsts words non-school related she had heard from Emma in the past weeks. "They'll be old enough soon and they will probably go somewhere else."

Regina kept quiet for a moment, considering her answer. In the end, she shrugged, "It happens. You cannot forbid yourself from getting attached from fear of losing them."

They fell silent for a long time. Regina didn't dare to look at Emma and she wasn't aware if the other girl had looked at her. Suddenly she heard her shuffling to her feet. "Wanna go to the docks?"

Finally Regina looked up. Emma's eyes were soft, but the frown she wore was taking all her attention. She nodded and rose to her feet, following Emma to the docks. They were near the academy; Regina had been there a few times with her sister and Kathryn. It was a popular place to hang out.

When they got there, Emma sat on one of the benches without a word and Regina hesitated before sitting down next to her. The sky was getting clearer, a sign of the upcoming sun rising in the horizon but not quite out yet. It had been a long night.

"I'm not really good at apologizing. Perhaps you've noticed I'm quite stubborn," Emma started softly. Regina raised an eyebrow and snorted, making Emma roll her eyes. "Yeah, it's not like you're any less stubborn."

Regina shivered slightly due to the chilly air and Emma took off her jacket instantly, offering it to her. Regina shook her head but Emma put it over her shoulders anyways.

"What I'm trying to say," she continued as Regina breathed in Emma's perfume, "is that maybe I overreacted. I know your intentions were good but just…"

"Just?" Regina encouraged her, looking at her.

Emma lowered her gaze to her hands, that were resting on her laps, and shrugged. "I've taken care of myself these past 17 years. I had bad moments and I managed to get out of them, sometimes with fights, others I was lucky enough to avoid it. I meant it when I said I'm not interested in a war against Mal. I get you thought they deserve to pay; I agree, but the fact that you tried to do it behind my back…I don't know, it kinda felt like if you thought I was weak and I didn't like that feeling."

"I've never thought your weak," Regina offered softly, then added with a smile. "Well, perhaps during debate."

Emma's lips curled up in a tiny smile and Regina scored one for getting it. "I just panicked. I got mad because you felt the need to avenge me, then tried to tell me I was wrong for not wanting to shot back at them."

Regina lowered her gaze; she hadn't stopped to think she had pressured Emma into think she wasn't enough. She was ready to apologize, when Emma kept talking.

"When I realize it was stupid that I was mad, it was too late. You were mad and, just so you know, you're not very nice when you're mad. So we kind of got into a cycle. I was mad at you for being mad at me for being mad at you." She looked up at Regina and smiled, "It sounds crazy."

Regina shook her head, "No. It's exactly what I felt."

Emma nodded and turned to look at the sun, finally going up. "These past weeks…they sucked."

"Yeah," Regina said quietly, nodding in agreement. "I'm sorry if I made you feel you weren't enough. I never doubted you. I just thought I could do something to make up for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I…felt like I had to do something."

Emma nodded before glancing at Regina, "Next time I would like for you to tell me first. I know it's stupid but—"

"It's not stupid."

"It is," she insisted. "But I would feel better if you did. Besides," she added nudging Regina's shoulder, "you were planning to leave me out of all the fun."

Regina smiled softly, but didn't reply. They watched the sun for a while, none of them quite sure about what to say. "Why don't we start over?" Emma suggested.

"Start over?" Regina questioned raising an eyebrow. Emma nodded.

"Yeah. I kind of got a little intense all of the sudden and we barely know each other."

Regina felt the urge to say she felt like she has known Emma since she was born, but decided against it, nodding. "I would like to get to know you," she said quietly instead. She felt like she had just dropped a bomb, but it was nothing compared to what she really wanted to say. She wanted to bring up the note on biology's book; she wanted to bring up the kiss. However, she didn't really know at which point they were now. Emma had told her to start over and she was kind of lost.

"I would like to get to know you too." Regina relaxed a little when Emma said those words. It was something. The sun was barely out and the blonde stood up, offering her hands to Regina to help her up in a silent request to go back to the room.

Regina accepted it and sighed when Emma let her go as soon as they were standing up. They turned towards the dorms and Emma's lips formed a one-sided smile, "So, what school do you go to?"

Regina laughed softly, glad as she understood that they were back as they were before.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina liked her routine. She liked a lot more though the routine that involved Emma, especially when they spent most of their time subtly flirting. Regina wasn't ready to make a move; after all that had happened, she didn't know how to bring the issue up. Kathryn, of course, was always insisting that she should just take the risk.

"Don't you know me already? I don't like to take risks," Regina rolled her eyes as they made their way to the dining room for lunch.

"But c'mon, it's not really a risk," Kathryn told her for the tenth time. "You know she wants to kiss you and get to know you. That sounds like she wants to date you to me."

Regina shrugged, "If she wanted it, she would've already asked."

"She's just as stubborn as you are," Kathryn said as they took a seat. "Maybe she thinks you don't want to."

Regina snorted, "Emma doesn't look like she's afraid to be direct." In that moment she watched the girl who seemed to be the center of all her conversations enter the dining room with Ruby. Emma met her eye and smiled, waving at her.

Kathryn waved back and motioned her to sit with them, leaning to her side to whisper at her friend, "Just do it, Regina."

"Thank you, Nike ad," she retorted lowly.

Emma and Ruby took a seat in front of them, leaving their plates on the table. Of course their meal consisted on two pieces of pizza, fries and chicken nuggets, while Regina and Kathryn's were all about vegetables.

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma, who was in front of her. "You eat like a child." Emma pulled out her tongue and ate a handful of fries only for the sake of annoying her, making Regina effectively roll her eyes.

They had lunch much like the past weeks. It felt good; somewhere along the way they had become friends. Ruby and Emma performed what they called the walrus-man fight with the fries and, while in another time Regina would have found that incredibly childish, she laughed so much her belly still hurt by the time they finished their meals.

On the hallway they parted ways; Kathryn and Ruby had German lessons, Emma Spanish and Regina French. The two last were side by side, so they waved their friends goodbye as they turned. When Emma was about to enter the classroom, Regina cleared her throat, making Emma turn to look at her.

"Good luck on your test, although if you listened to anything I taught you, you shouldn't need it."

Emma smirked, "Let's not risk it. I could use a little of luck."

Regina's lips curled up and tilted her head slightly, "Break a leg then."

With one last grin, Emma saluted at her with two fingers on her forehead and entered the classroom, leaving Regina smiling wildly as she made her way into French's classroom.

* * *

Regina looked up from biology's book when the door opened. Emma came in like a storm as usual, dropping her bag on the floor, throwing her jacket and sweater on the chair hastily and jumping on the bed. Regina concealed a smile at it, leaving the book aside.

"I thought the Spanish teacher had murdered you."

Emma sighed loudly and rolled in bed to look at Regina, her eyes wide. "That was the longest test ever. I swear it took me so long."

"Was it okay?" Regina asked as she rose from the chair and walked over to the closet.

"Yeah, your system really helped me." Emma sat up and added, "The cheat sheet helped me too."

Regina spun around and looked at her, "What?!"

Emma laughed out loud, "I'm just kidding. You know I'm going legal now." Regina shot her a glare but that didn't falter her cheeky grin, "You really don't like to break rules, do you?"

"What gave it away? The fact the I like to control everything, that I don't like to be late for class or is it that I flipped at the thought of a cheat sheet?" Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled out her pajamas from the closet.

Emma fell on the bed, "I we had met a few years ago, you wouldn't like me at all. I was a little rebel."

"You still are." Regina turned and raised an eyebrow, "And who says I like you now?"

Rising to her elbows, Emma gave her a smug look. "Oh, the dreamy eyes you give me are quite self explanatory. I can't say I'm surprised though," she smirked. "I can be quite charming."

"If that's the word you prefer to use...," Regina snorted. "Anyways, I'm going to take a shower."

Emma tilted her head, "Do you always wait for me to come to grab a shower?"

"That way it prevents you from walking in so self absorbed that you don't realize I'm already in she shower."

"Locking the door would prevent that too."

Regina turned before entering the bathroom, her hand already on the doorknob. "Well then, perhaps I will lock the door."

Emma raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Be my guest."

With a last eye roll, Regina closed the door behind her. Her hand hovered over the lock and she bit her lip. Then, she smiled and turned away without turning it. If she could have seen through the door, she would've seen Emma's grin when she heard the water running and no sound of the lock.

* * *

Regina yawned again and Emma shot a glance at the clock. "It's past your bed time, Cinderella."

"I don't—," she was cut off by another yawn. "I don't have a bed time, but it got quite late. Let's leave it for tomorrow." She stood up from Emma's bed and started to gather the math book and her notebook.

"But tomorrow it's Sunday," Emma whined. "It's lazy day."

Regina left the book on the desk carefully, "Every day is lazy day for you." Emma pulled out her tongue as they got into bed. She turned off the light once she checker Regina was all set.

Regina was almost falling soundly asleep when Emma spoke. "It's so cold. I thought a private school would have heaters or something."

"I guess they want us to suffer," Regina mused before falling silent again. It had been a long time since they had slept together. Ever since their "fight" they had slept on their own beds separately, even though they were on good terms now.

Maybe she was still half asleep to realize, maybe not, but eventually Regina whispered, "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come?"

She heard the sheets shuffling and in mere seconds Emma was laying on her side. It amazed Regina how her body was always so warm and inviting, even if they didn't touch as they laid next to each other. This time Regina finally fell asleep to the scent of vanilla and leather.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Regina said all of the sudden, rolling on her chair. Emma was laying on her bed, "studying" biology; under Regina's eyes all she had done was drawing on the pages.

Emma looked up and nodded, "Sure."

"It may be a little personal. You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Regina was quick to explain, making Emma smile softly.

"Shoot. I'm ready."

"What are you doing for Christmas' holidays? I mean it's only a week away and I've noticed you haven't packed anything." Regina looked over at her own bags, already packed with what she thought she would need back in her house.

Emma followed her gaze. "Well, if I were to leave, I wouldn't pack until the last hour. But I'm staying here with Ruby." She read the question in Regina's eyes and shrugged, "I mean it's not like we have a better place to go."

Regina stood and sat next to her on the bed. Emma closed the book and sat up as well, both leaning in the wall next to her bed. "Can I ask about how Christmas is there?"

"You don't have to ask me for permission every time you want to ask me about something related to my life, Regina," Emma smiled. "They were okay I guess, for children who didn't have anything that is. We had dinner together, all of us, which usually could reach the number 40. It was a crazy dinner," she laughed at some memory Regina wasn't aware of. "Then we didn't receive presents individually; they were gifts for all of us to share. New books, toys, clothes maybe. Mostly second hand."

Regina nodded, "It must have made you cherish more simple things."

Emma looked at her, not quite expecting that reaction. Usually people felt pity when they heard their story. In Regina's eyes though, she found admiration. "Yes, it did. I still appreciate a little treat yourself sometimes though," she quipped making Regina smile.

"Was your leather jacket a gift you got to keep then?" she asked quietly nodding at the piece of clothe that was hanging on Regina's chair.

"No, it wasn't." Regina raised her eyebrows and Emma shook her head, "I don't think you're ready to know how I got it."

"Ready?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I think you'd freak out if I told you."

"Try me," Regina challenged her. "If you want to though, if you don't want to talk about it it's okay, really."

Emma laughed softly at Regina's rambling, "Okay, okay. Ready?" Regina nodded and Emma took a deep breath. "I had ran away once from one of the foster's homes I was in. You know, rebel one? I ended up in a nearby mall and I saw a commercial with a girl wearing the jacket and she looked like she had her whole life figured out, that she was in control of it, and the jacket gave her this _vibe_. I wanted that vibe. Don't laugh," she half scolded at Regina when she saw the smile creping up her face. "So, I went in the store. I had only like 2 bucks, but somehow I thought it would be enough to buy the jacket. When I saw the price tag I almost fell," she laughed this time, before blushing slightly and finally murmured, "As you may think it was way over my budget. So I stole it."

Regina's eyebrows rose so high Emma almost laughed, "You just stole it?" Emma nodded sheepishly. "And you didn't get caught?" There was something in her tone, besides the surprise and the expected scold, that once again Emma wouldn't have expected from her: she was truly amazed by her achievement.

She shook her head, "I managed to run away before they realized. However, when I finally stopped running a few blocks away, I realized it wasn't my size. I was around 12 at that time and I had grabbed a bigger size, so it looked like a sac on me."

"It still does," Regina joked, earning a playful slap on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Emma laughed. Then she shrugged, "So that's the story."

"Quite entertaining."

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned her head on the wall, "What about you? Going home for Christmas? Trillion of presents waiting for you under the tree? A happy family singing carols around the piano and chimney?"

"You'd be surprised to know you're wrong." Regina shrugged and looked down at the mattress, tugging at a loose thread on the sheets. "Zelena and I have a solemn dinner with our mother, then we open the presents, which are not trillion. It usually is one and it's almost all the times clothes. She says the image we project is what matters, so she is careful to make sure that image is one of discipline and soberness."

"Does your mother know we live in the 21st century and not in 1847?"

Regina laughed softly, "Sometimes I doubt it. After that she throws a party at our house for New Year's Eve and invites all her acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think they would be called family's friends. It's mostly about power and money," Regina shrugged. "She's into politics so you can imagine how that is."

"The poor life of rich people," Emma falsely pouted and Regina slapped her arm. "So, are you into politics?"

"Kind of. I've seen what my mother does and I don't like it, but I like politics. I don't know if that makes sense," Regina smiled.

Emma nodded, "You want to fix it and do it right?" Regina looked at her slightly astonished; Emma understood her easily like nobody else did.

"That's…Yes, that is."

Emma offered a soft smile, "You're a good person after all."

Regina was about to smile when she realized and frowned at her, "After all? What do you mean?"

"Uuuuuh," Emma grabbed biology's book. "I should better continue studying or else you'll kill me for ruining the test."

Squinting her eyes at her, Regina stood up from the bed, coming back to the chair, "You better."


	17. Chapter 17

Emma raised her arms in victory as they left the classroom. "It feels so good to be free." They had just finished their last test, the biology one, a day before leaving for Christmas holidays.

Regina smiled a little, "It does. It would feel better though, if you had let me study with our book instead of having to borrow it from Zelena. There were some things wrong in it."

"I told you; I needed it. Besides, it was like a challenge to you. You passed," she said seriously, placing a hand on Regina's shoulder, before bursting into laughter at her roommate expression.

Kathryn appeared before Regina could snap at Emma. "Hey! How was the test?"

Emma grinned widely and raised her chin, "Awesome, of course." Kathryn laughed and raised an eyebrow at Regina, who just shook her head.

She latched onto her arm, as Regina was used to, and they walked off to their dorm. "So I spoke to Frederick and he says he can give me a ride."

Regina would lie if she said she didn't feel relieved. When Kathryn had asked her about a ride, she had feared what her mother could tell her on the way. She still wanted her to be her friend and exposing her to her mother could end fatally for their friendship. She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "I bet you much prefer his company."

"Regina," Kathryn laughed, slapping her friend. "So Emma, Ruby told me you were staying?" Emma nodded quietly. "Then I leave to you the mission of making sure no one enters my room."

Emma laughed at that, "Roger that." She looked at Regina, giving her a funny look, and Regina only smiled confidently at her.

* * *

Ruby hugged Regina, who stiffened at the unexpected gesture, but after the first shock, she wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Thank you again for letting me crash into your bed."

Regina waved a hand, downplaying it. Kathryn and she were at the dorm's entrance saying goodbye the other girls who were staying. It had started to snow softly, and soon the snowflakes would soak them if they stood there for too long. Kathryn hugged Emma and then Ruby too, wishing them a good holiday. When it was Regina's turn, she stood in front of Emma and smiled.

"Don't make a mess of the room while I'm out."

Emma sighed, "That will be hard, but I'll try." They stood awkwardly, not quite going for the hug although both of them wanted to do it. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces, feeling the time stopping around them, until Zelena's voice broke the moment.

"Regina! C'mon!" she shouted from across the field. She approached them and smiled. "Hey girls, you're staying?" she asked like if Regina hadn't already told them.

Ruby nodded, "We're guarding the front."

"Good to know," Zelena laughed. "I heard Belle's staying by the way," she commented with a smirk as she saw Ruby's eye shine.

"Really?"

"Yes and there's mistletoe all over the academy," she winked. Then she turned to her sister, "Mother is waiting. Are you done?"

Regina glanced at Emma, who was looking at the ground, hitting the thin layer of snow that covered the ground. She guessed the moment was gone. She nodded to her sister and, after one goodbye, they parted ways.

When she got into the car, her mother looked at her though the rear view mirror, giving her a cold and tight smile, "Regina dear, it's been so long. I hope you did well at your exams."

Regina forced a smile as false as her mother's, "I did, mother. The grades will be up by this afternoon."

Zelena got into the car, taking a seat on the passenger's seat, "That was all."

"Good," Cora almost purred. "Now let's go home to have a happy holiday."

Regina looked through the window and contained a sigh; she never thought she would miss school.

* * *

As she had expected, there were no changes in the celebration that year. They had dinner at the long table, breaking the silence only to ask her daughters about the school year. After they finished the meals, it was time for the presents and, of course, when Regina opened hers it was a skirt and a blazer that matched, along with a shirt. She smiled and thanked her mother and looked over at Zelena, whose turn to open her present was after hers.

After that, her mother excused her self, claiming it had been a tiring day for her at the town city hall, and left the two girls alone on the big living room. As soon as she left, Zelena sighed loudly, "I thought she'd never leave."

Regina smiled weakly as she eyed the fire in the chimney. "Last year she left earlier. I guess she was in a good mood today."

"I swear to god I can't wait to finish this year and leave to never come back. Not even on Christmas," her sister said shaking her head.

"Mother would kill you first," Regina joked.

"If she were to find me," Zelena winked. "Remember that time she bought us a toy train for Christmas? I think that was the best one."

Regina laughed softly, "Yeah, and it was probably because it was father's idea."

Zelena nodded in agreement. "So," she said changing the subject. "Did you already smooch with Emma?"

"Zelena!" Regina exclaimed, looking to the door in case her mother were to come in. Once she checked they were safe, she turned back to her sister with a blush on her face, "No, we haven't."

"Why?"

"Do you think if I knew I wouldn't have already fixed it?"

Zelena smiled, "God, you're so smitten. I can't believe."

"I'm not smitten," Regina retorted throwing a pillow to her sister. It's not like she really believed it anyways. Zelena dodged the pillow and grabbed it, settling down in the couch next to her sister.

"I'm glad, you know. Since Daniel I thought you would never allow yourself to love again." Regina opened her mouth but Zelena went ahead of her, "Even if you say it's not love."

Regina leaned next to her and sighed. "I thought so too," she admitted. "Emma is like fresh air."

"I like her. I mean, you haven't even scolded me for being on the Couch with my shoes on," Zelena chuckled. Regina looked at her and noticed she indeed was on the couch with her shoes on, something she wouldn't let pass it as easily. "You're more relaxed. I like that."

"You didn't like me before?" Regina asked with a tiny voice.

"No. I didn't say that." Zelena sat up again and looked at her, shrugging, "But you were colder before. Like if you tried to live up to mother's expectations. You barely had fun."

"I had fun. I went to parties," Regina frowned, but her sister shook her head.

"You're having fun now. That's good." She yawned and rose to her feet. "I'm tired too. Don't stay up too long."

Zelena made her way up the stairs, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts. She stared at the fire for a long time, hugging the pillow, before finally standing up and going into her old bedroom. She hadn't unpacked her bag yet, since traffic had been so bad they arrived home late and went full into spending time with her mother as they got there.

She started to pull out her clothes, hanging them on her closet and folding them neatly. She missed the room she shared with Emma, but it was comforting to be back in her own room. It felt like ages ago when she had left it. Regina pulled out the books to and put them on her desk, and just then she noticed she had packed the biology book.

She had no memory of it. In fact, Emma had taken over its custody for the past weeks, and she hadn't seen it since then. She grabbed it and brought it to her bed, curious to see what Emma had been drawing on it all the time. Regina turned on her bedside lamp and settled on the bed before opening it. She was totally not ready for what she saw as she did it.

There were drawings of course, there were bacteria, butterflies, birds, plants and things like that. But next to those, Emma had written a lot of notes.

_You looked pretty today. That coat suits you._

_You say you can't sleep with the lights on and there you are, sleeping so soundly one might think you're dead._

_It's been a long time since the sun didn't come out. It did today and only to hit your face and it was breathtaking._

_You were soaked today by rain and you were so funny, all little and angry about it._

_I love to see how the weather affects you. This time you were so funny, mad at the wind for messing with your hair._ _It's growing longer; I like it like that._

_You smile a lot when you're with Zelena._ _It's nice to see it._

_Your eyes are so rich and brown; they look like one could grow roots in them._

_You get so frustrated over math you don't realize you're brilliant at everything you do._

_I've never felt so comfortable with someone than I do with you. And I've lived with a lot of people._

_Last night you were shivering next to me and I hugged you. I'm sorry I did it w_ _ithout your permission. You stopped shivering though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel that? It's the slowburn finally coming to its resolve. Be good and I'll give you the second part to this chapter in a couple of hours;)


	18. Chapter 18

Regina stared at the book for a long while. If someone asked her to speak in that moment, she was sure she wouldn't be able to articulate a simple word. Emma had been writing about her, all this time. That's why she wouldn't let her the book. The fact that it was now on Regina's hands wasn't a coincidence; Emma probably had put it there.

It was _so_ much. They were Emma's feelings. Regina knew Emma wouldn't be able to say those things out loud ever, so that had been her way to express them. A million thoughts were running through her head; the one that was occupying her mind was that she wanted to see Emma. However, she was stuck in that house for the next week, until the day after New Year's Eve when they were set to come back to the academy. She couldn't escape, since her mother always made plans with her daughters, taking them to several meetings and parties. It was an image issue, she said.

Regina closed the book and glanced at the clock. It was late, but knowing Emma she would still be up. Leaving the book aside, she reached for her phone and quickly texted, not thinking it twice before pressing send.

**I wish I had been awake when you made me stop shivering.**

She waited for the response until her eyelids gave up and she drifted to sleep, clutching her phone in her hand and sleeping on biology's book.

She waited for an answer and it never came. By New Year's Eve, Regina didn't know what to think. She was mad at Emma for not answering, but also confused. If all she had written was true, why had she kept quiet? Regina tried to think reasons for her to not to answer.

-Lost phone

-No coverage

-A change of mind

-An apocalypse in the academy in which there was a virus and they were fighting against zombie teachers.

Regina shook her head as she braided her hair out of her face. She was going crazy, but she really needed to get an answer. Thankfully, tomorrow she would be back at the school and the waiting would be over. Unless there was really a zombie virus.

"Regina, are you ready?" Zelena called making her way into her room. "Mother wants us to go downstairs to greet the guests."

She finished the braid quickly and stood. "Is it okay?"

Zelena nodded and smiled. "You're gorgeous. Now let's go befote mother kills us. It would be a shame to get blood stains on these dresses."

Her mother had bought them especially the occasion and Regina had to admit they were beautiful. Zelena's was green and big, and with her bright red hair, she looked like a fire in a forest. She was beautiful. Regina on her side was wearing a black one, tight; it fitted her perfectly and it felt like a glove. She felt like a bride only it was black. For the occasion she had put her hair up and the few strands that fell on her face were safely tied in a braid.

They listened to their mother and stood by the door with her, greeting the guests to the party. Some of them were known from previous parties and there were new guests. It bored both Regina and Zelena, but they had to stay there with a smile on their faces.

When Robin entered the house, Regina felt Zelena's eyeroll next to her. He smiled what he thought would be a charming smile and kissed both their hands, "Ladies."

"Moron," Zelena breathed under her breath, making Regina giggle slightly. That earned a quick glare from their mother before she greeted Robin's father, an important politician.

Robin had already tried to flirt with Regina a couple of times. The first time had been at a few year's ago NYE's party. They had even kissed, but Regina didn't really like him. The next year he tried it again and, when she refused, he moved onto her sister. Since then he hadn't stopped and it made both of them hate his guts.

When finally the greeting time was over, Cora allowed them to enjoy the party, or at least as much as they could. It had little of party; the music was low and the conversations were a soft murmur in the big room. The two sisters made their way into the kitchen and sat on the few stools there. Zelena poured herself a drink and when Regina went to do the same, she stopped her.

"You're underage."

"You're too," she replied grabbing the bottle of champagne. She poured it into a glass and checked her phone, hoping it would have an incoming message she hadn't heard of. When she pouted at the empty inbox, Zelena softly bumped their glasses together.

"Don't despair, sis. It's not over yet."

Regina sighed and took a sip, "It might as well be. She better have a good excuse for leaving me hanging there like a fool."

"Oh, I'm sure she does," Zelena winked. Regina frowned and opened her mouth to ask her when her mother appeared in the kitchen.

"What are you doing sitting there? Go and talk to our guests. Show them how brilliant you are and maybe you'll get a decent job," she scolded them before disappearing again. Zelena rolled her eyes before taking a long sip of her glass.

"Show time."

* * *

It was close to midnight. Regina didn't need to look at the clock to know, she could feel it in the room. Everyone was gathering around the big screen that showed the town's clock tower. People managed to find their partners to kiss after the bells stopped and those who hadn't, stood by their family to share a hug. Cora was at the front, but she was never with her daughters. She would welcome the New Year and give a little speech while they waited on the front row. Just then, she would hug them coldly.

Regina thought she needed a drink to handle that, so she made her way to the kitchen, knowing it would be almost empty by then. She found the champagne again and grabbed a glass, but it almost fell to the floor when she looked up and saw a very familiar blonde hair.

"Hey," Emma smiled on the other side of the bar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lots for the feedback! You are amazing. I hope you like this little bit of a chapter. I promise there's still a lot in store for our girls.

Regina gasped, "What…what are you doing here?" Emma rounded the bar to stand next to her, scratching the back of her head.

"Well I meant to come in by a back door but turns out it was closed and I found a window open so I took the chance and I fell into the kitchen." She took a deep breath as she finished, recovering it.

Regina blinked, "I meant...Why are you here?"

Emma smiled and looked down, "You look amazing. I feel like I wasn't dressed for the occasion." She laughed as she pointed at herself and Regina smiled. Emma was only wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a plaid shirt and a black leather jacket. She was wearing a grey beanie and her nose was red because of the cold.

"You have snowflakes on your hair," Regina pointed out.

Emma shook her head slightly and took a step forward, sneaking her arm around Regina's waist. "Seriously, you look…" A strand of dark hair had escaped the braid and Emma gently pushed it aside, brushing Regina's cheek with her fingertips.

She could hear the start of the chimes. She should be outside, next to Zelena. People were counting the chimes. 4, 5, 6, 7.

Emma's fingers traced her jaw, her eyes following the motion. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" she whispered.

8, 9, 10.

"Yes," Regina breathed against Emma's lips. They leaned forward and their lips finally touched. On the next room people burst into cheers, celebrating the start of a New Year, but it looked like they were cheering for them.

Regina's hands found their way behind Emma's neck and she hung to the other girl like if her life depended on it, closing her eyes in the kiss. It was sweeter that she thought it would be. Emma's kiss is soft and slow and it feels like she's flying.

She wants it to never end, but Emma slowly parts, and Regina realized she's breathless. She feels Emma's fingers on her low back, holding her. Emma smiled as she pressed their foreheads together.

"I can't stay," she whispered like if someone could hear them over the fuss. "I'm sure your mother wouldn't like it if she found me here smooching her daughter."

"So you just came here to kiss me?" Regina breathed, a frown starting to appear. Emma soothed it away with her thumb.

"Well, I was hoping to. If you didn't want to kiss me it would've been quite embarrassing to be honest," she laughed softly and Regina's frown turned into a smile for a brief moment before coming back.

"How did you even know where I live?"

Emma tilted her head, "You may want to thank your sister for helping me with the address." They turned their heads to the kitchen door when they heard people approaching them. "I really have to go now; I don't want to get me or you in trouble."

Regina was still in chock, but she seemed to snap back in the moment and reached for Emma, but she was already close to the window. "Wait, Emma?"

The girl stopped and looked over at her, a grin still dancing on her lips. "Yeah?"

"What the hell happened to your phone?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer, but the sound of people coming closer was growing behind the door. She glanced at Regina again, "I'll explain everything tomorrow okay?" Regina nodded and Emma gave her one glance over. She felt her bright eyes running over her body and blushed. When their eyes met again, Emma smirked, "Have fun!"

Just as Emma disappeared from the window, the kitchen door opened, startling Regina. She turned to see the staff coming back to their tasks and it took Regina a moment to fall back into reality. She brought her fingers to her lips; she could still feel the warmth lingering on them.

The door burst open and Regina lifter her gaze to meet her mother's, fire in her eyes. She smiled falsely and grabbed Regina by her arm, dragging her to a more private side. "Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be next to Zelena by the time the chimes finished."

Regina managed not to wince at the way her mother was clawing at her arm; she didn't like when their daughters showed pain. She searched with her eyes an excuse and when she saw the fallen champagne bottle, which probably had fallen when her mother had dragged her away. "I was going to get some glasses for us, but the bottle slipped and I tried to clean it up. It happened too fast."

She held her breath, hoping it would be a good enough excuse for her. She watched how her mother threw blades at her with her eyes until she finally let her arm go. "Go outside and congratulate our guests," she spat before leaving the kitchen.

Regina looked down at her arm, red on some parts and finally winced. Massaging it discreetly, she emerged from the kitchen into the living room. Zelena was the first to see her and latched onto her arm. "You look like you just had a new year's kiss," she sang lowly.

In the span of 10 minutes Regina had felt all kinds of feelings, and it took her a moment to fall back from the shock. She looked at her sister, "How did you know? How did _she_ know?"

Zelena smiled, "You wouldn't take your eyes off your phone these days. I just put two and two." Regina opened her mouth to ask another question but Zelena stopped her, "Sis, stop questioning everything. Did you like it?"

Regina blushed and smiled softly. "Yes," she quietly said.

Zelena grinned and threw a hand in the air, "Then let's celebrate! Finally the two most stubborn people I've met stop being stubborn and date."

"I don't know if we're dat—" Regina stopped at Zelena's raised eyebrow and smiled, "Okay, let's celebrate."

Regina had been through a lot of New Year's Eve party, ever since she was old enough to walk on her own and maybe even before that. In all those years she had learnt she would never really have a great time. That year, she realized she had been wrong.

* * *

Regina had always been patient. Life had taught her that patience was a virtue and in the end it would be better like that. She had been patient until that moment in her car, when it seemed the way back to school was being longer than ever. She forced herself to stop tapping her foot, hoping her mother hadn't realized.

She hadn't stopped thinking about what would happen when she saw Emma again. A million scenarios had been through her mind and she was anxious to know what would happen. And if she had to be honest, she was dying to kiss Emma again. She just hoped they would he on kissing terms.

After they unpacked the trunk and, after a formal goodbye from their mother, Zelena and Regina watched the car go. "Easy girl, I can feel your enthusiasm from miles away," Zelena mused.

Regina rolled her eyes and they walked together until they had to part ways. Zelena hugged her and wished her luck before walking away towards her dorm. Regina walked to hers, although she much preferred to run there. She was eager to get to the room 108, but she found Kathryn on her way there.

"Regina! Happy New Year," she hugged her. "How are you? How were the holidays?"

With all the emotions, Regina had forgotten to catch up on Kathryn about Emma and suddenly she felt a little guilty. "It was…quite eventful."

Kathryn's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, was it? What happened?"

Regina glanced both ways, checking they were alone on the hall. She leaned closer to Kathryn, "Long story short, Emma kind of wrote all her feelings in a book and I read it and then appeared in my house at midnight and kissed me while the chimes were happening."

Kathryn's eyes were almost out of its orbits, but her voice was tiny when she asked, "What?"

Regina nodded, "I know it's a lot to take in. Emma had to leave after she kissed me though, so I'm kind of nervous about seeing her again." She blinked at herself; she usually wasn't one to spill her feelings that easily, but it was like a bubble inside of her and she realized how much she needed to get it out when she finally told Kathryn.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" her friend said all of the sudden. She pushed her towards the hallway. "Go find her! I mean you have to keep me updated but go, I'm sure she's just as impatient as you are."

Regina laughed and turned to her friend. "I'll see you later?"

Kathryn nodded and pushed her again, "Yes, yes. Now go, girl!"

She forced herself again to walk and not run. When she reached her door, she stopped, going over what would happen. In the best scenario, she would immediately fall into Emma's arms and they would hug and kiss, like in a cheesy movie. Worst case scenario…Well, Regina didn't want to think about it.

Regina watched the number, shining on the door, almost reflecting her image and she took a breath as she reached for the key. She turned it and the door clicked open.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to remind you English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes you may find. For the rest, enjoy!

When the door flies open, Regina heart sinks; Emma isn't there. Where was she? She knew Regina was coming that day. At least this was not the _worse_ case scenario; the reunion would only take longer to arrive. She pulled up her luggage onto her bed and reached for the zipper when the door opened abruptly.

Emma entered waking backwards, murmuring softly, "Sh, we're here. Keep quiet." She closed the door and turned, halting when she saw Regina standing in front of her bed, frowning at her. "Regina! You're here."

When she smiled, Regina's heart relaxed a little, glad to know Emma was happy to see her. Just then she looked down at Emma's hands and noticed she was carrying a blanket with something that was moving inside. Emma followed her gaze and her smiled faltered a little.

"I thought you would arrive a little later," she explained making her way to the bed. "I…I wanted to give you a surprise by bringing them here to welcome you back." She put the blanket down and two kittens emerged from it, playing with a thread of the blanket. Emma looked up and smiled, "But you arrived early and you caught me so I guess it isn't a surprise anymore, but it is because you weren't expecting them and—"

Regina took a step forward and cupped her face, stopping her ramble. They stared at each other for a moment and when Emma's grin grew, Regina could feel her insides melting. "Hey," Emma breathed.

Regina smiled back at her, "Hey."

Emma licked her lips and glanced briefly at Regina's but she didn't move. It's Regina instead who leans in and presses their lips together, her hands sliding down to her neck. It's short, sorter than any of them would like it to be, but it's enough for now. " _Hey_ ," Emma repeated with a smirk.

A meow brought their gazes down to Emma's bed and Regina raised an eyebrow, "How did you manage to bring them in here? Pets are forbidden."

Emma shrugged and Regina realized her hands were still on her neck while her roommate's were on her back. Not like she was complaining. "It's not like there's many people now in here. There are a few days of holiday left after all. It's almost empty."

Finally Regina lets go of Emma and leans down to pet the kittens, who purr as she does so. Emma joins her, sitting opposite to her on the bed. "So, uhm, was it okay yesterday?"

Regina remembered her mother's reaction the night before and grimaced slightly, "More and less. My mother is always…strict."

"I hope she wasn't too hard on you." Regina shrugged and didn't meet her eye, watching one of the cats walking closer to her. If she had looked up she would have seen Emma bit her lip as she considered something. Finally, she stood up and Regina followed with her gaze.

Emma pulled out something from a drawer and sat on the bed, looking at Regina. She raised one eyebrow and tilted her head to one side, trying to take a peak, "What do you have there?"

She brought to the front a small box and swallowed. "I know it kinda sounds ridiculous but it's already done and there's no turning back." She leaned in and whispered, "I bought a toy for the kittens."

"Like a Christmas present?" Regina asked in wonder, her eyebrows up. Emma nodded sheepishly.

"It was cheap and I don't know," she shrugged and if Regina recalled correctly it was the first time she saw the other girl blushing. "I wanted to give it to them with you."

Regina fought the urge to kiss Emma and smiled, nodding. Emma opened the box and it revealed a twinkle ball. She put in on the bed next to the kittens and they immediately eyed it curiously, pawing at it. It kicked off and quickly they were running behind it on the bed.

They watched them for a while until Regina remembered, "What happened to your phone?"

"Oh," Emma looked up at her. "I spent all I had in this toy so I didn't had money to answer you. I thought appearing at your house would make up for it. One hell of a house, by the way; what a palace."

"Emma," Regina said lowly all of the sudden.

"Yeah?"

"Are we…like, something?" There was a certain doubt in her voice. Regina had read all the notes, Emma had gone to her house to kiss her, but there was always the fear it would end up nothing, leaving her alone.

"I want to," Emma said softly. "If you want too, then I guess? Do you—"

"Yes."

Emma's face lit up with a grin, "Good, because I'm dying to kiss you again."

Regina's heart was beating so far by then she was sure Emma could hear it, but she has stopped caring a while ago. She smiled shyly, "What are you waiting for then?"

* * *

 The next days it snows, so they make time mostly inside, watching movies or just being lazy. It's hard for Regina, since she insist on getting everything ready to come back to classes, but Emma convinces her when she get her to lay o n the bed with her, just talking about themselves. There's something so calm about it; Regina can't resist it.

When one day the snow decides to give them a break, Emma invites her for a walk and it's then when she takes the chance to slip her hand in Regina's. It doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette, who smiles and squeezes the other girl's hand. Intimacy is hard for Regina, but with Emma it's just so easy for her; she makes her feel comfortable. Every time Emma holds her hand or kisses her, Regina wonders how she was ever able to live without that.

Their friends, happy they finally admitted their feelings, played with them in the snow, making teams against the couple. Emma knew Regina was bossy, but she had no idea how much until a snowball hit her face.

"Emma!" Regina growled. "I told you to stay behind me; they're going to win us if you keep disobeying me."

Emma rolled her eyes and demanded for a change of teams, this time teaming up with Ruby and winning the battle. She smiled, a smug look all over her face when they walked to the dorms, making Regina sneer.

"Whatever," Regina huffed as they made their way into their room that evening. "Next time you'll know what a real snow battle is about."

"You're just bitter because I didn't listen to you," Emma pulled out her tongue as she sat cross-legged on Regina's bed. The other girl looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to have to make it up to me."

"Oh, really?" Emma smirked. "How so?"

Regina squinted her eyes and mirrored Emma's expression, "We'll see." She tried to wink, but she failed, closing both eyes instead.

"Did you just try to wink?" Emma asked on the verge of laughter, knowing better than to laugh at Regina when her eyebrows were forming a frown. "That was the cutest things I've ever seen."

"Don't laugh at me," Regina warned.

"Seriously, like so adorable." She rose to her knees, placing her hands on Regina's waist as the other girl crossed her arms on her chest.

"You're laughing at me," she said matter of factly when she saw Emma's smile.

"C'mon, you know it's cute." Emma started to place soft feather kisses along Regina's neck, trying to get her to drop the frown. She heard a sigh above her, but her arms were still crossed on her chest, not giving in quite yet.

"You are cute," Emma continued, now kissing her up her jaw and her cheek. She pressed her lips gently on Regina's lips and when she separated, she smirked deviously. Before Regina could register what was happening, Emma lifted her from the floor and brought her to the bed, falling on top of her and tickling her sides.

"Emma! Stop!" Regina laughed loudly and Emma smiled, loving the sound of it. Regina managed to grab a hold of her hands and in one swift move, she turned them in the bed until she was on top of Emma, pinning her hands above her.

She was panting heavily from the laughter and her hair fell to her face, dancing to the rhythm of her breaths. Emma stared back at her in awe, drinking in the image of Regina like if she hadn't seen her before.

"I told you to stop," Regina panted, still breathless. Emma grinned and nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop."

Regina pressed on her hand, letting her weight fall upon them slightly, "Seriously."

Emma nodded, "Seriously. I promise." Regina eyed her from above, a smile pulling her lips up as she slowly let go of Emma's hands, resting back until she was fully straddling Emma's waist. Their gazes locked and suddenly Regina felt self conscious. She could feel Emma's warm body beneath her and her pulse raced as she felt herself flustered, making her swallow.

All of the sudden, she stepped out of the bed and cleared her throat, "Uhm, I better go take a shower. I'm covered by snow." She didn't have the heart to look at Emma before disappearing behind the bathroom door. She leaned against it as she recovered her breath, wondering what was wrong with her.


	21. Chapter 21

It's not like she didn't find Emma hot. Hell, she still remembered when she had woken up a second away from skimming her fingers over her boobs and her heart fluttered. It wasn't like she didn't feel comfortable with Emma either; she did feel comfortable at all times.

While Regina took a shower, she tried to find a reason to why she panicked like that when she touched Emma. Her mind was still going over those thoughts when she finally left the bathroom. Emma was on her bed, playing some game on her phone, and she looked up when Regina emerged into the room with her pyjamas on. They were the star wars ones and Emma smiled at that.

"Better now?"

Regina smiled softly and nodded, sitting on her bed, "Yes. You don't want to have one?"

"Nah," Emma shook her head, putting her phone away. She had changed into her sleeping clothes; it amazed Regina how even in winter she just slept with a shirt on. "But, in case you've forgotten, tomorrow is my turn for the bathroom."

It seemed very unlikely to Regina to forget that the next day they would be back at classes, but she was surprised to found she had forgotten. She got up to get everything ready, "Okay, but don't take long."

Regina felt Emma watching her movements, sitting on the bed like if she wanted to do something but she couldn't decide for it. She tapped her foot on the floor and Regina joked, "Are you nervous to come back to the routine?"

Emma chuckled softly, "What do you think I am? 5 years old?" Regina looked at her raising an eyebrow and Emma rolled her eyes. "I kinda liked how it was these days. With you I mean. No responsibilities."

Regina sat on her bed again and looked at her, "Life is not that easy." Emma nodded slowly, staring at the floor lost in thought. After a while she shook her head and smiled.

"Anyways, good night." She stood up briefly to kiss Regina on her cheek and turned off the light. Before Regina could react to that, Emma was already under the covers while she was still sitting on the dark.

"Good night," she whispered getting into bed.

* * *

It took a while to finally fall asleep for Regina. Ever since she had come back they hadn't slept together nor had mentioned it. Emma hadn't asked and Regina hadn't either. She wanted though; she wanted to feel Emma by her side. The last ting on her mind as she drifted to sleep was against her stupid actions.

After the classes, Regina had agreed to meet Kathryn at the hall so help her with her homework, so she left Emma with Ruby and sat in one of the tables with her friend while she told her about her adventures with her boyfriend.

"And you say _I_ am smitten?" Regina laughed.

"I guess we're both lucky," Kathryn shrugged with a smile. "So, how are things in heaven 108?"

This time Regina laughed but it had a bitter ring to it, "I don't think it's heaven."

"Oooh," her friend scooted closer, leaning in. "What happened?" Regina blushed slightly at the memory of the two of them in bed. Kathryn noticed and her eyebrows shot up, "Seriously?"

"What?" Regina frowned at her. "I didn't say anything."

"Girl, it's all over your face." Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows, "Bed problems."

"Bed problems? Seriously? How old are you?" Her friend looked at her pointedly and Regina sighed. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

Regina frowned at her pen, "What's wrong with me."

Her friend opened her mouth to ask her further when they were interrupted by Snow, stopping at their table, "Hello, girls."

They immediately looked up and answered in unison, "Hello, Miss."

The teacher smiled warmly, "You know you can call me just Snow." She raised a folder, "I'm asking everyone for their roommates. You know we really like to get the students to feel comfortable during your stay here. Is there anything out of the extraordinary? I know you feel bad about betraying your mates, but you know rules are for a reason." She smiled at the end and Regina's grip on her pen tightened. She doubted she could ever find someone that she despised more than Mary Margaret.

She noticed the girls blinking and nodded, "Nothing will happen to them, but things like sneaking in the boy's rooms in the middle of the night is not allowed and we have to be aware of that."

"What if it's two girls?" Kathryn asked, making Regina turn her head at her. Kathryn shook her head very slightly to calm her.

It seemed to take the teacher off guard but she recovered quickly, "Well, I guess if they were roommates we would have to separate them. If not, then as long as they don't sneak into other's bedrooms." She raised her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Kathryn shrugged with a reassuring smile. "Just wondering. We haven't seen anything actually. Right, Regina?"

Regina shook her head and adopted the most innocent expression on her face, "Nothing. Although…" Both Snow and Kathryn looked at her, one a surprised expression and the other curious. "I've seen this boy, Killian I think is his name, walking outside our dorms."

Snow wrote something on her folder and sighed, "This kid, he will never learn. Thank you girls, have a nice evening."

Once the teacher had walked away, Kathryn turned to Regina, "What was that?"

Regina shrugged, "For what I've heard, he deserves to suffer a little."

"What are you going to tell Emma?"

"The truth of course," Regina said swiftly. "This is not some way to avenge her. I just don't like him and I want to mess up with him. He won't know it was me anyways."

Kathryn eyed her for a moment before giving in, "Okay. So, you were telling me about something wrong with you?"

Regina hesitated before shaking her head, smiling as much as she could, "It's okay. Let's finish homework." Her friend squinted her eyes at her, but knew better than to push, so she let it go, trusting her friend would come to her if she needed it.

* * *

"Regina?" she heard that night. It wasn't late, they had got into bed early after going over math homework. Regina had felt something was wrong with Emma; she was a little distant, but Regina thought maybe it was because she was tired. It appeared there was something more. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," she croaked before clearing her throat. "Yes," she repeated more clear now.

There wasn't an answer for a long time and Regina thought perhaps she had imagined it. Maybe she was half asleep and had heard things that wasn't there. Emma sighed and Regina took a breath. Emma _was_ awake. She could almost feel her struggling to find the words to voice her thoughts.

When it's been a while, Regina asks temptatively, "Emma?" There was no answer and Regina listened carefully until she heard Emma's deep breaths. Regina sighed and closed her eyes. "Dammit," she whispered into nothingness.

* * *

Regina emerged from the bathroom and saw Emma stirring from the slumber. "Hey," the blonde smiled. She stood up from the bed and kissed Regina on the cheek before entering the bathroom.

It made Regina frown. The previous night she had heard concern on her voice, but now she acted like if nothing was wrong. She glanced at the clock and realised she was a little behind her schedule, so she started to get ready, mentally noting she would ask Emma about it after classes.

It never happened. After classes Regina came back to her room but Emma was nowhere to be seen. She waited, hoping she would arrive soon, but it wasn't until she was taking a shower before getting into bed that she heard the door of their room. Regina took her time, taking off her make up, brushing her hair and putting on her pyjamas. She emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later to find Emma eating chips on her bed.

"You're going to get crumbs everywhere."

Emma lifted her gaze from the book she had stolen from Regina –the one she had accepted she would never finished—and smirked. "I thought you didn't take the risk of a shower without me."

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled out the uniform from the closet. "There are exceptions."

"What if I happen to go in again while you're at it?"

She turned to look at Emma, expecting a smug look, but she was surprised to see a frown crossing her face, like if she regretted saying it. "Emma," she started, sitting in her bed. "What did you want to tell me last night?"

"What? Last night?" she asked innocently as she put the book and chips away. She was already on her sleeping clothes.

Regina took a breath; it was now or never. "I may not have your superpower, but I now you. And you know what I'm talking about."

Emma bit her lip, hesitating. Then, she turned off the lamp and laid in bed, "Come here."

Regina wrinkled her nose in the dark, "There are crumbs." She could almost see Emma rolling her eyes heavily as she slid off her bed and laying on Regina's.

"Come here then."

It took a moment for Regina to register what was happening. It was no secret it was hard for Emma to express her feelings, so the darkness gave her a little advantage. It felt like if no one was looking at her or judging her, because she was invisible. Regina laid in the bed, on the other side she used to sleep on, and swallowed before getting close to Emma.

She could feel her legs brushing against Regina's pyjama pants and her face was just a breath away from hers. It made her nervous, but she tried to calm herself; Emma was struggling and it was her moment. She raised her hand and carefully placed it on Emma's cheek to encourage her wordlessly.

She felt Emma's sigh in her face. "I…Are you okay with this?"

"With what?" Regina asked softly, having a little idea of what Emma was referring to.

"Us," she whispered like if she didn't want anyone else to hear them. "I don't know if you're comfortable and I…don't…" Emma closed her eyes and Regina leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

"This is for what happened yesterday, was it?" Emma kept quiet and nodded slowly. Regina swallowed; she didn't really know how to explain it, but she tried. "I am comfortable with you…physically."

"I don't want to force you to something you don't want to do," she quickly said and Regina smiled.

"You don't."

"I like you," Emma whispered against her lips. "I don't want to mess this up."

Regina smiled, "I like you too. I do. I just…I don't know how to handle that."

"Handle what?"

Even in the dark, Regina knew Emma could feel the blush creping on her face, "How you…," Regina bit her lips and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "C'mon, you know what. Don't make me say it."

Emma smiled, "I would like to hear it."

"I hate you," Regina huffed. Then she licked her lips, "How you turn me on."

"I do?"

"You know you do." Regina was burning in embarrassment by then, but there was no going back now. It surprised her to hear the honesty on Emma's words.

"I actually didn't. I thought you didn't like me." She sounded little and Regina's thumb absently started to run in circles on her cheek.

"I like you," she repeated. "I think…I'm not ready though."

Emma looked up, and although they were in the dark, Regina could feel her blue eyes on her. It wasn't until she felt Emma's thumb wiping the tear away from her cheek she noticed she had started crying.

"Why are you crying?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," Regina answered honestly. Once she started tears hadn't stopped streaming down. Emma hugged her and Regina let her embrace her.

"Regina, it's okay. It's not wrong."

"I know," she sobbed. "I didn't know I wasn't until I said it."

Regina felt a hand soothing her back calmly while Emma kissed her forehead. "You had it bottled up. Let it out." They laid in silence until Regina finally calmed down. Then, Emma lifted her chin and kissed her softly; they could taste the salt mixing on their lips. "It's okay."

Regina knew she had to tell her; Emma had to know. But she suddenly felt too tired and in Emma's arms she promised herself she would tell her. For now though, she inhaled Emma's scent and let her eyelids close.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, I'm afraid this will be the last episode for this story. In a close future I don't see myself continuing this, but who know what the future has in story for it. Thank you a lot for the love I received throughout this journey; I cannot express how much I loved it except for writing this for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and until next story ;)

"Regina, isn't it?"

Emma raised her gaze and Regina turned to see the person that had called her name. They were on the hallway, waiting or the next period to begin. Emma had Spanish, but since the French teacher had some business to attend, Regina had a free period. Both of them frowned when they saw the source of the voice.

"Yes," Regina answered dryly.

Maleficent's teeth showed up in what Regina guessed was the smile predators gave their preys before eating them. Her eyes flickered briefly towards Emma, whose scowl had grown. "I gotta go to class. See you later," she murmured to Regina before kissing her cheek and leaving after shooting a glare to Maleficent.

Pointing to the path ahead of them, the older girl placed her hand in Regina's back softly, "Care to join me for a walk?"

They left the building and walked through the field in a silence that Regina almost feared what could come next. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it? It's lovely that it finally stopped snowing. The ice was no good for my shoes."

Regina looked down as Maleficent pointed at her brilliant heels and wondered if wearing those was even allowed for a student. Then again, it was Maleficent who they were talking. She nodded but kept quiet, aware of her words in front of the other girl.

"Zelena has only talked wonders of you. It made me really curious about your person. It seems my suspicions were right."

"Suspicions?" Regina wondered as they sat on a bench. Ahead of them was the football field, empty except for a few people playing around throwing a ball up in the sky.

Maleficent's lips pressed in a thin smile, "You have the pose of a queen. You could do a lot better than you're doing now."

The words reverberated in her head. She had heard them so many times coming from her mother's mouth she had learnt to hate them. It felt like she was being controlled by her and now, by Maleficent. Funny how the other girl only decided to set her attention on Regina just _now_ she was with Emma, she thought

"I feel good where I am."

Maleficent turned to look at her and her hand graced Regina's cheek as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Regina's back immediately stiffened, uncomfortable with the intimacy of the motion. The older girl smiled but her eyes showed a sharp intention.

"I could make you queen, Regina. You could have power over anyone you would like, I could show you how. You have it in you, you just need someone to instruct you on the how to do it. You could be in complete _control,_ " she whispered confidently into her face.

Regina stared at her. She had always wanted control in her life, to be who she wanted to be. However, she knew where she stood and that maybe her life wasn't in control, but at least she wasn't selling herself to Maleficent.

She realised the other girl's hand lingering on the strand of hair she had tucked and as much as she wanted to slap it away, she remained stoic, looking into her eyes. "Thank you, but no thank you." She finally stood to look down at Maleficent, the height giving her a second of leverage. "I know why you do this. Emma hasn't done anything to you so just drop it."

Maleficent stood too, now standing higher than Regina and hovering over her. Regina could see in the way she clenched her jaw she hadn't liked what she had said, but that only made it more worth it. "But you have done something to Killian."

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Seriously? And he can't speak up by himself so he has to use you? I did what he deserved. Now if you don't leave us alone, I'll talk to Principal Lucas about the activities that go on in your bedroom, including drugs, so back off."

She held Maleficent's stare, well aware it was her time to prove what she was made of. Eventually, Maleficent sneered. "What a waste," she almost tsked.

Regina watched her leave until she saw her disappearing behind a corner and released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her blood was boiling with anger, thinking about what Maleficent had done to Emma, probably to any other girl who crossed her way, thinking about everyone believing she was a waste and could do better than now. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, forcing a calmer breath to calm down before heading towards her own room.

* * *

The door swung open in a way only Emma could do. "I'll see you, Emma!" Regina heard Ruby, "Zelena." She looked up, curious as to why Zelena was there and caught a glimpse of her sister winking at Ruby, making her giggle with a blush. She hadn't had time to wonder what that had meant when her sister and her girlfriend entered the room.

"Hey, sis. Pack up, I'm taking you out."

"What?" Regina looked up as Zelena waved at her, motioning her to get up. "I…I have homework." She looked over at Emma, who only smiled at herself.

"It's Friday. Live a little, c'mon." She grabbed her by the shoulders and walked with her to the door. "I just want to spend time with you." She was still trying to protest when Zelena pushed her out of the door and closed it behind them.

"I didn't grab my keys," Regina deadpanned. Zelena laughed and put her arm around her shoulders, very much in the way she hated.

"Don't worry, sis. Now let's go. I've got to tell you something."

* * *

She was pretty much kidnapped by her sister into two full hour of talking in the docks. It's not like she hadn't been surprised by what she had told her but two hours? Regina was exhausted by the time she reached her door. All she had in mind was a long shower and falling into bed, as lame as it sounded on a Friday night. She raised her hand to knock and stopped when she saw a paper hanging beneath the number of her room, praying 'close your eyes before you knock and keep them closed.' Regina looked to both sides of the empty hallway and raised an eyebrow; it couldn't hurt, could it? She closed her eyes and knocked softly.

She heard the door opening in front of her and slender hands covering hers to lead her inside. "It's me," Emma whispered in her ear; Regina could feel a smile in her voice and it made her smile too.

The door closed behind her and she held her breath. Emma placed behind her and leaned in to murmur softly into dark hair. "You can open now." When Regina opened her eyes, she definitely didn't imagine she would find what she found.

She recognised her own Darth Vader lights, the ones she kept in her room, now hanging over Emma's bed. There were a lot of pillows Regina didn't know where she had gotten them from and a giant bowl of popcorn in the middle of the bed. In front of it, there was a small table with a projector on it pointing towards Regina's bed, and on the wall next to it, the words of Star Wars were projected.

"What is this?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper and more like a breath.

Emma stepped next to her and shrugged. "You're always saying Star Wars are good movies. Time for you to show me."

Regina turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Is this a date?"

A soft blush covered Emma's cheeks, barely visible in the dim light, "Well, yeah. I think so."

Regina leaned in to kiss Emma, realising she missed her lips on hers. Her hands cupped her roommate's face and felt Emma relax beneath her touch. "Let's go, then," she breathed against her lips.

* * *

As the credits rolled in, Regina looked at Emma, "Well? What do you think?"

"I think the part I loved the most was when you said all the lines of the movie." Emma smiled at the embarrassment she read in Regina's face.

"I've seen it too many times. It's only natural I know the lines," she tried to shrug it off, pausing the projector. It was late and the room was only lit by her Darth Vader lights, making shadows dance in Emma's face as she looked at her.

"I think it's cute."

Regina rolled her eyes, more out of habit than really meaning it, and grinned, "You think everything is cute."

Emma tackled Regina, hugging her waist and laying them down on her bed, the bowl of popcorn long forgotten on the floor. "Nah, just you." She pressed a kiss on her cheek and Regina sighed happily.

Her eyes took in the lights, hanging above them, and raised an eyebrow. "How did you even get those?" Emma looked up, following her gaze, but before she could answer Regina raised a hand. "Wait, don't tell me. Zelena."

Emma nodded, "She brought them with her when you came back after the break."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her, "You too are getting too along for my taste"

"Blame Ruby," she chuckled softly. Emma looked at her, "Did she tell you?"

"You knew?" Regina asked slightly surprised.

Emma shrugged, "It's hard not to when Ruby is bouncing on her feet talking about how much fun she had with Zelena. Are you okay with it?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "With the part of them sleeping together but not really dating, or the part that they are trying to get Belle, _our teacher_ , to join them?" She eyed Emma at her side and shrugged, "I think it's kind of crazy, but as long as she doesn't get hurt. Zelena has always been a free spirit."

"I can see that. And what kind of spirit have you been?"

Regina stared at the ceiling for a while in thought, but wasn't able to come up with anything, so she just shrugged. Emma laughed and shook her head, but remained quiet too. Regina could tell there was something she wanted to ask her, so she waited.

Eventually, Emma cleared her throat casually, "And what did Mal want?"

Right. She had totally forgotten about it. "I don't really know. I think she was trying to lure me into the dark side."

"Like Darth Vader?"

Regina smiled at the reference and nodded, "Very much like him. She said I could be a queen and do better than this; I told her I was okay and that she should leave us alone."

Emma nodded and rose to her elbows to look at Regina, who met her gaze. "Well, for me you're already a queen." Regina thought she would melt right there under Emma's gaze, and just managed a smile before rising up to press their lips together. When they came back down, Regina tilted her head, still looking up to the ceiling.

"Emma? Do you remember when I said I wasn't ready?" She didn't need to say for what; Emma instantly knew what she was talking about and nodded. "And you remember Daniel?" Again Emma nodded. Regina had told her about him, not driving into all the details but enough for her to know the story.

"I think….well, know, it is related."

Emma didn't wait for her to continue when she rose to her elbows again to look at her, "Did he hurt you?"

"Oh no, no," Regina quickly said shaking her head. Emma relaxed and nodded, coming back down. "But something happened once." Regina felt Emma's hand sliding into hers and caressing slowly, prompting her to continue and smiled at it. "As you know, he was my boyfriend for some time and well, it's expected, you know? So we were about to go into it and I panicked. I suddenly froze and I didn't know what to do. I told him to stop and he did, he didn't do anything wrong. It was just…me."

She took a breath and let it out slowly. She had never told that to anyone and she felt nervous about it. "After that I think I took the idea I am going to…"

"Mess it up?" Emma finished for her when she couldn't find the words. She nodded.

"Yes, and I don't want to."

Emma turned to look at her, "It's normal not to know how to do it the first time, Regina. You're not going to mess it up." Regina's lips curled in a little smile but it didn't convince Emma, who cupped her chin and gently tugged so their eyes met. "Hey, I'm not going to lie, you're hot and I want to do it with you. And if you want to, when you're ready, we'll do it together and you won't mess it up."

"What if my body doesn't respond?" Regina whispered, the concern written all over her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. Emma eased it with her thumb and smiled down at her.

"You're not a robot, Regina. It doesn't reduce to responding; it's about feeling."

Regina's hand closed over Emma's and guided it down until it rested over her heart. "Have you done it before?" Emma nodded and Regina swallowed, licking her lips as she moved the other girl's hand down until her navel, her eyes never leaving blue-green ones. "Will you guide me?"

Emma interlaced their fingers, "Of course, but I want you to be sure."

Regina squeezed her hand and brushed their lips together, not quite kissing her, and looked at her through her eyelashes, "I am sure. I want to." She closed her eyes and finally pressed their lips together.

Their clasped hands remained on Regina's belly as they deepened the kiss. Eventually Emma kissed her cheeks, drawing an invisible path down her jaw and her throat and Regina sighs when she feels teeth gently nipping at her skin. Regina let go of her hand and hesitantly her fingers thread themselves through dark locks as Emma brushed her lips against the brunette again.

Slender fingers moved up to the buttons of her uniform shirt she still was wearing and looked down for permission. Regina nodded and dipped her head to kiss Emma again, never growing tired of the feeling. Before she realised, Emma popped the last button open and tugged at her shirt to untuck it from the skirt. In one swift motion Emma straddled her thighs and brought her up into a sitting position, slowly peeling apart the silken shirt.

Regina marvelled at the feel of Emma's bare upper thighs against hers and allowed the garment to drop from her shoulders to the floor in a whisper. Her wands wandered up Emma's knees, reaching the back of Emma's skirt, unzipping it surprisingly easily with shaky fingers. Emma got the message and stood up on the bed, the skirt sliding off her legs to pool at her feet. Her shirt was long, but it still didn't cover the superman panties Regina had already glimpsed and quickly decided they were her favourites.

Emma lowered down to take the place she had before and Regina smiled, "Superman panties?"

"Supergirl," Emma corrected, nudging their noses together.

"Nerd," she snorted.

Emma bent down to kiss her jaw, following a path down to her throat and muttered against olive skin, "Says the one who knows every line to A New Hope." She bit down, not too hard, only testing the waters and Regina's come back died in her throat, transforming into a groan.

Her hands ran up Emma's back to end curling her fingers into golden locks, silently asking Emma for more as she pressed her mouth against her pulse point. After a while, Regina feels hands pushing her down and she lands on the bed under Emma's gaze. Her bright eyes run over her torso, following the motion on her fingers drawing a path down the valley of her breasts. They connect with the bra and she looks up, they gaze meeting halfway. Without a second thought Regina reaches back and unclasps her bra in one swift motion, product of years of experience, and Emma tugs at it until it falls to the side of the bed.

After a generous glance, Emma bents down, kissing new and unexplored skin as her hands run down the sides of Regina, making her let out a heavy breath at the feeling. Slender hands reach the upper back thigh and halt at the same time her mouth finds an already hardened nub. She blows hot air against it and Regina hisses above her as Emma's hands move up to cup her ass through the silk of her underwear.

"You are beautiful," she whispers against her skin as her lips wrap around her nipple. Regina moans this time and her hips jerk, granting Emma space to fully take a grab of her ass, lifting her legs until they wrap around her waist.

Emma runs her fingers lightly up and down the smooth expanse of her back thighs and Regina lets out a shuddering breath, tickling Emma's lips as they go up again to capture plump ones. She starts to rock her body against Regina gently and she can feel Regina's ragged breaths whisper against her cheek.

Regina clings to her as she follows the rhythm of Emma's thrusts and groans in protest when they stop. In one swift motion, Emma straddles one of her legs, sliding up the skirt and her hand runs down her navel to toy with the front of her panties. She keeps going down until her hand cups the other girl through delicate silk. They remain like this for a couple of beats, breathing into each other's faces. Emma doesn't move her fingers, just keeps them pressed lightly to her centre, letting Regina get used to it. It isn't until the brunette starts to buck her hip when she moves them.

Regina lets out a shuddering breath, tickling Emma's lips. " _Fuck,_ " she breathes into Emma's smirking lips.

"So you _do_ swear."

Regina launches forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss, moving her hips to match Emma's administrations. "I want to touch you, Emma," she murmures as her hands tug at her cotton panties.

Emma stops her fingers and takes a moment to get rid of her own panties. Then she looks down and tugs at Regina's, glancing up for a moment to make sure Regina was okay with it. With a confirmation nod, she slides them down her legs and throws them somewhere behind them. Taking her position, she repeats the motion, starting on her collarbone and ranking her fingers down her body. She grabs Regina's hand with her free one and guides them down the shirt she still has on.

At the same time she bents down to kiss Regina, both hands reach their destiny, soaking with the other's juices. "Mimic me," Emma whispers as she let go of Regina's hand. Emma's head falls down to her throat, kissing her and lapping at her, eliciting breathy moans to drip from deliciously bruised lips. Regina's dark locks brush against pale cheeks and Emma closes her eyes, matching the other girl's groans.

Regina pushes her up gently and when Emma looks down questioningly, she smiles to show it's okay. She takes a risk and speeds up her administrations, plugging a finger inside Emma, who closes her eyes and moans loudly, throwing her head backwards. Regina's eyes flicker to study Emma's features, marvelled by the pleasure she sees in them.

It's not long until Regina watches how her face contorts with a frown and she hesitates for a second. Emma catches it and moves against her hand. "Don't— _ah—_ stop, Regina." Even though Regina can feel Emma tightening around her fingers, she doesn't stop and soon she feels on the edge too.

Emma is a little faster than her and screams with a raspy voice as she collapses on top of Regina. She plants kisses on her face in gratitude while her fingers work on her own, giving Regina what she just received. When Emma feels Regina almost there, she pushes a little harder and rises to look down at her.

Their eyes lock for a second before dark eyes clamp shut and Regina's lithe form shudders sporadically on the bed, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Emma helps her come down of the wave kissing the corner of her lips softly until Regina finally stills. She withdraws her hand and lays on the bed, watching Regina catch her breath. She's still wearing her shirt and socks, while Regina is wearing her skirt and socks.

Emma swallowed, "It's not easy for me to express myself and it's hard for me to say that I love someone to that someone but right now, I…uh…well, that."

Regina opened her eyes and turned to look at her. Emma's hair was dishevelled, more than usual, she smiled tenderly. "I know."

"Did you just make a reference to Star Wars after sex?"

Already rose cheeks turned a lighter shade of red at the mention of what they had done, "I thought you hadn't seen the movies."

"I didn't live in a cave. I know things."

Regina laughed and rolled to kiss Emma unexpectedly. "I…uh…well, that too." Emma rolled her eyes and returned the kiss, her smile melting with Regina's. "So you would pay 100.000$ to kiss me?"

Emma whipped her head, surprise visible in her features, "You heard?" Regina concealed a smile and shrugged.

"Maybe." She yawned and Emma squinted her eyes, but reached for the lights, turning them off and snuggling next to Regina.

"I'll come back at you with that tomorrow when you're not sleepy."

Regina chuckled softly, "We'll see." She put her arm across Emma's body and scooted closer. Maybe she was a cuddler after all.

* * *

Regina felt the change in the mattress in her sleep, stirring her awake. Emma slid off the bed, still wearing only her shirt and socks, and stretched in front of it. Her shirt slid up and revealed her upper thigh, making Regina smile, thanking she was awake to see it.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up," she said hoarsely. "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Regina nodded and rolled in bed, still not quite awake. The previous night had felt like a dream but, as she felt her level of nakedness to match Emma's, she realised it had been very real. And very extraordinary; she never thought she would be able to do it. She smiled into the bed, hiding it from no one, and feeling what people would say 'smitten'. It turned out, she thought, it was a very good feeling.


End file.
